Connexion
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: A court d'une mission qui à mal tournée, Spock se retrouve à fusionner avec le docteur McCoy. Leonard se voit alors dans l'obligation de partager son esprit avec le vulcain au quotidien, avec tout les effets secondaires encourut, jusqu'à se que Spock puisse regagner son corps. SPONES
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: 

Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit Spones qui s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres. L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas, en revanche tout les peuples ou planètes que l'équipage peut croiser sont tout droit sortit de mon imagination.N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis.

Je tiens à préciser que dans cet écrit, Vulcan n'a pas été détruite et que la maman de Spock (Amanda) est toujours vivante.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CONNEXION**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Leonard prit d'une main légèrement tremblante son 5ème Brandy et l'avala d'un trait. Il reposa le verre brutalement le verre, provoquant un bruit sourd de la part de ce dernier.

 _« Docteur »_

Ignorant la voix dans sa tête, le médecin fit quelques pas hésitant tout en se retenant au mur. Il faillit trébucher mais il évita la chute grâce à une table.

 _« Docteur McCoy, il serait préférable que vous alliez vous coucher »_

\- La ferme Spock ! Je décide encore de ce que je veux faire espèce de goblin au sang vert ! Contra Léonard d'une voix bourrue en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il prit maladroitement place sur une chaise puis plaça sa tête entre ses mains tout en maudissant l'univers de lui imposer cette épreuve.

 _« Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister docteur, votre taux d'alcoolémie est de 1.7 au-dessus de la moyenne acceptable pour un être humain tel que vous, en tant que officier médical je pense que vous savez le risque encourut après ingurgitation d'une telle quantité d'alcool. »_

Bones ferma ses yeux sous le flot douloureux de paroles de Spock.

\- Spock?

 _« Oui docteur ? »_

\- Chut.

Avant que Spock n'ai pu rajouter un commentaire, le docteur McCoy s'était endormi. Au fond de l'esprit de Léonard, le vulcain se demandait comment le docteur allait surmonter cette épreuve, après tout cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'ils étaient dans une telle situation.

3 jours plus tôt :

\- Spock ! C'est une impasse !

\- Gardez votre sang froid docteur, j'essaye de me concentrer.

Léonard courait à en perdre haleine au côté d'un Spock toujours aussi stoïque et puissant malgré ses blessures. Des rugissements et halètements bestiaux s'élevaient derrière eux, se rapprochant peu à peu des deux hommes. Leur course effrénée fut rapidement interrompue par un rocher de plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

A bout de souffle, le docteur se tourna vers le vulcain dans l'espoir que celui-ci est une idée pour les sortir de se pétrin.

\- Une idée serait la bienvenue.

Spock était profondément concentré mais prit le temps de répondre au docteur :

\- Je pense que nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'engager le combat contre ces créatures.

-Super… Marmona Léonard. Je vais mourir à cause d'un chat génétiquement modifié et atteint de la rage…

-Ce ne sont pas… Commença Spock un sourcil relevé.

-Je sais ! Le coupa Bones. C'est une image Spock ! S'énerva le docteur au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Votre réflexion est illogique docteur. Commenta Spock avant de se tourner vers leurs adversaires qui n'étaient pas des moindres. En effet les bêtes en question ressemblaient à des félins, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus larges qu'un de ces mammifères, ils étaient rayés blanc et pourpre, avec six pattes et trois rangées de dents. Ils étaient seulement deux contre cinq de ses bêtes.

Spock discernait sans mal la peur chez l'autre homme pourtant celui-ci ne l'a montrait pas ce qui lui valut un œil plutôt intéressé de la part du vulcain. Le docteur se pencha et attrapa quelque chose de coincé dans sa bottine. Spock posa sur lui un regard interrogatif auquel Léonard répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Je savais que j'aurais besoin de cette antiquité un jour. Déclara le docteur avec une certaine fierté faisant tourner le poignard dans sa main.

-Le règlement de Starfleet interdit tout autre type d'arme en dehors du phaser. Stipula Spock d'une voix ferme sans lâcher des yeux les bêtes qui commençaient à s'avancer d'un pas prédateur.

\- Que veux-tu, je pense que Jim commence à déteindre sur moi. Soupira Bones resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps pour débattre sur ce sujet, les étranges bêtes se jetaient déjà sur eux. Vif comme l'éclair, Spock attrapa une pierre tranchante à ses pieds et prit part au combat, frappant, tranchant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Déjà un cri d'agonie s'échappait de la gueule de la bête. Le vulcain se jetait déjà sur un autre de ces mammifères. De son côté le docteur se défendait tant bien que mal, il était couché en dessous d'une de ses choses et essayait de se dégager à coups de poignards. Il avait été mordu mais avait tout de même réussi à planter son couteau dans la gorge de la chose. Seulement la bête s'était affaissée sur lui avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de ramper en dehors de ce piège mortel. Léonard se retrouva coincé sous le cadavre plus qu'imposant du mammifère, voyant que ses poumons ne supporterait pas plus longtemps le poids du monstre il tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager. Il poussa avec ses pieds, avec ses mains mais rien n'y fit.

Puis il commença à ressentir une douleur s'écouler dans ses veines au niveau de son bras. Du poison. Léonard jura, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il commençait à s'étouffer sous le corps de la bête, ce qui revigora sa combattivité, il commença à ramper comme il put, à racler le sol à la recherche d'une sortie à l'air frais. Il entendait les rugissements dehors et il espérait que Spock s'en sortait. Après quelques minutes à se débattre, ses forces commencèrent à faiblir à cause du poison et il finit par abandonner. Il n'était pas un guerrier, il était seulement docteur. Si on lui avait dit qu'il mourrait étouffé et empoisonné sous le corps d'une créature puante et inconnue il aurait surement rit, seulement en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de rire et il pensait à sa fille, à Jim et à Spock qui combattait encore. Soudainement il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, le silence agressa violement les oreilles du docteur et une peur brutale commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit : et si Spock était mort face à un de ces machins ? Non il ne pouvait pas le croire, Spock était fort et tactique. D'accord c'était un elfe à la con mais il l'aimait bien, même s'il aurait fallu la pire des tortures pour lui faire avouer. Spock était son ami et il commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence prolongé.

\- Docteur McCoy ?

Bones aurait sauté de joie s'il avait pu. Il voulut informer Spock mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge.

\- Docteur !

La voix forte de Spock portait et McCoy ragea contre sa voix défaillante. Sa gorge semblait abriter un feu inépuisable et ses yeux se remplirent de larme de douleur. Tout son être était dévoré de douleur.

\- Leonard!

L'esprit de Bones sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois que Spock l'appelait par son prénom. Rassemblant ses forces il serra des dents.

-Sp ... Ock ...

Il savait que sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et espérait que les oreilles pointues du Vulcan avaient captées. Il semblait que ce soit le cas car il entendait des pas se rapprocher de lui ou plutôt de la bête. McCoy ferma les yeux une seconde et sourit malgré sa douleur. La bête fut soulevée et repoussée sur le côté, une main le tira plutôt doucement du sol. Il se mit à gémir de douleur mais se laissa faire en gardant ses yeux fermés. Deux bras puissant l'enroulèrent et le soulevèrent sans mal du sol. Bones ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Spock. Il était toujours dénué d'émotion mais maculé de sang, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et plusieurs blessures superficielles couvraient son visage ce qui réveilla l'instinct de docteur de Leonard.

Spock le déposa délicatement contre une pierre pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer. Le docteur eut la force de le regarder et de lui offrir un léger sourire.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Le vulcain resta sérieux et regarda attentivement la blessure de Leonard, fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Il reposa ses yeux sur ceux du docteur dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

\- C'était logique et vous n'êtes pas hors de danger.

\- Je sais stupide goblin au sang vert, je suis docteur.

Spok ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, restant silencieux aux côtés de Leonard. Le docteur soupira et regarda derrière Spock pour contempler le paysage atypique qui s'offrait à lui. La planète était dénuée de végétation et le sol était en terre battue, des rochers plus ou moins grands jonchaient la terre. Le regard de Leonard rencontra celui brillant et jaune d'une des créatures censée être mortes. Elle s'élançait déjà.

\- Spock ! Derrière toi !

Le commandant de l'Enterprise se releva d'un pas vif mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver les griffes acérées de la créature. Dans élan de force, Leonard se jeta sur la bête et lui planta son poignard dans le cou. Une fois la bête achevée, Leonard se laissa tomber aux côtés de Spock qui avait posés ses mains sur son ventre. Le docteur l'examina brièvement et constata que les griffes avaient transpercé l'abdomen. Spock tremblait et son visage si peu expressif était maintenant revêtu d'un masque de douleur. Se mettant à genoux Leonard posa ses mains sur celles de Spock pour gagner en efficacité. Le souffle du vulcain était court et erratique. Il tourna ses yeux brouillés vers ceux désespéré du docteur.

-Docteur…

-Non non non ! Je ne veux pas de discours, de mots d'adieu ou autres trucs ! Tu la boucle et on va attendre que Jim revienne ! Tu tiens juste le coup et tu t'économise, je reste près de toi et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir ! L'adrénaline et la peur faisait parler le docteur à toute vitesse, soutenant le vulcain et pressant contres ses blessures.

Spock regardait le docteur tenter de garder son sang-froid et s'affairer autour de lui malgré ses propres blessures. Le visage de McCoy était livide et ses traits étaient tirés en une grimace affolée. Spock retira les mains de ses blessures et il tira Leonard près de lui. Choqué par ce geste, Bones ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda Spock d'un air perplexe. Toujours dans un calme olympien, le vulcain posa son index et son majeur sur chaque tempe du docteur et ferma ses yeux. Sentant que la situation lui échappait Leonard paniqua légèrement et ses yeux clignotèrent rapidement. Il regarda seulement Spock n'osant le troubler, son visage était toujours marqué par la douleur mais aussi par la concentration. Il entendit des mots vulains sortir de la bouche de Spock puis un éclair le frappa.

Des images, des sons, des émotions tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il n'entendit même pas son propre cri. Tout un mélange de choses se déversait dans son esprit sans qu'il n'y pu rien y faire. Puis la vague déchirante s'arrêta aussi abruptement qu'elle était arrivée entrainant Leonard dans l'inconscience la plus totale. La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans un abime sans fond furent des voix et des précipitations après cela plus rien.

Quand Leonard se réveilla, il était à bord de l'Entreprise. Ses membres étaient endoloris ce qui lui valut un grognement quand il voulut se redresser. Une main ferme le força à rester coucher sur le lit ou il était. Faisant la mise au point parmi le flou il reconnut sans peine Jim.

\- Bienvenue parmi les vivants Bones ! S'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher sa joie.

-J'aurais pourtant juré être en enfer… Grommela le docteur en se tenant la tête il avait une migraine affreuse. Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?

-Tu es resté entre la vie et la mort pendant quatre jours puis ton état s'est stabilisé au bout du cinquième puis tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux jours encore et te revoilà enfin ! Expliqua Jim sans se départir de son sourire

Il était donc resté sept jours ans connaissance. A première vu tout allait bien à part ce mal de crâne qui semblait persister. Tous les souvenirs de Bones remontèrent à la surface : le traité qui avait mal tourné avec les Angoran, l'empereur qui avait lâché ses bêtes sur eux, le combat, la douleur, Spock !

Leonard se tourna vivement vers Jim avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Où est Spock ? Demanda-t-il, une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le sourire de Jim s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à un air sombre. Le cœur du docteur s'accéléra dans l'angoisse.

 _« Je ne suis pas mort, docteur »_

Les yeux de Leonard s'agrandirent. Est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre une voix dans son esprit ? Une voix qui ne lui était pas méconnue ?

Est-ce que Spock venait de parler dans sa putain de tête ? Ou alors devenait-il fou ?

 _« Docteur »_

La migraine de Leonard se renforça tant et si bien qu'il tomba évanouit de douleur sur le lit, sous l'œil inquiet de son ami et celui des infirmières qui se précipitèrent à son chevet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Johanna courrait dans les herbes folles en riant. Elle devait avoir six ans tout au plus. Le soleil tapait fort en cette saison et donnait une allure chaleureuse à la petite maison.

\- Je vais t'attraper ! Cria Leonard d'une grosse voix, cachant mal sa joie.

-Même pas vrai ! Répliqua la petite fille d'une voix fluette et rieuse.

La course poursuite dura quelques minutes encore avant que Leonard ne finisse par attraper la jeune fille.

-Je te tiens petite pirate ! S'exclama le docteur en faisant doucement virevolter Johanna dans ses bras.

La petite fille, joyeuse, embrassa son père sur la joue et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leonard resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant et releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de sa femme qui était droite sur le perron. Son visage était sombre et cette constatation effaça lentement le sourire du docteur.

\- Leonard tu pourrais venir s'il te plait ? Demanda Jocelyn avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Le docteur se réveilla soudainement. Sa respiration était lourde et de la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil hagard et prit conscience qu'il était sur l'Enterprise, dans la baie des malades. Soufflant, il retomba sur les draps trempé et reprit lentement sa respiration. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

 _« Ce n'était pas un rêve docteur, c'était un souvenir »_

Bones faillit hurler à l'entente de cette voix. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait il ne le fit pas. Si ça se trouvait, il était encore en train de rêver ou il devenait peut être fou.

 _« Vous ne rêvez pas docteur, je suis bien là »_

-Bon sang dans quel foutoir je me suis encore jeté moi… Marmonna Leonard en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

 _« J'ai conscience que la situation peut être désagréable de votre point de vu mais c'était la seule solution logique qui s'offrait à moi pour pouvoir survivre. »_

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit du docteur, se souvenant de Spock lui prenant la tête et le noir complet ensuite.

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que tu as élu domicile dans ma tête pour te sauver d'une mort certaine ?

 _« A quelques détails près, oui »_

Le docteur était choqué. Il hébergeait un vulcain dans sa tête et cela ressemblait fortement au début d'une mauvaise blague. McCoy pressa l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts essayant de rationaliser les choses. Il ne savait pas s'il délirait, si il devait paniquer ou hurler de peur mais le fait est qu'il sentait Spock dans sa tête et que cela le perturbait lui donnait des envie de fuites.

 _« Il est tout à fait logique que vous soyez troublé par cet ensemble de données docteur »_

Leonard fit rouler ses yeux au ciel ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter une telle punition. Il soupira en se redressant doucement.

-Merci monsieur l'ordinateur d'essayer de me rassurer, c'est très touchant de ta part. Gronda sans conviction le docteur.

 _« Je n'essayais nullement de vous rassurer. »_

-Ah oui c'est vrai, ce serait trop illogique pour toi, bon si tu avais la bonté de m'expliquer comment on en est arrivés là ça m'aiderais. Demanda Leonard d'une voix fatiguée.

 _« Certainement, lorsque j'ai sentis que mes commandes vitales étaient défaillante, j'ai pris la décision de transférer mon katra dans votre esprit dans le but de sauvegarder toutes mes capacités mémorielles et sensorielles le temps que mon corps retrouve sa vitalité »_

Le docteur n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit mais il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Testant son équilibre, il posa ses pieds sur le sol et se mit debout en se tenant au mur le plus proche.

-Et bien sûr tu t'es dit que j'étais le candidat idéal pour t'accueillir, moi le gars avec « un comportement illogique et pouvant compromettre les missions à cause d'une suractivité émotionnelle » comme tu te plais si souvent à me le rappeler ? Franchement Spock je trouve ça presque… Illogique. S'amusa le docteur en insistant sur le mot illogique. Alors qu'il marchait à travers la pièce, il n'entendit pas la réponse de Spock venir. Haussant des épaules, il s'approcha d'une table et prit un communicateur. Il constata qu'il était resté inconscient trois jours.

\- Infirmière Ménot ? Ici le docteur McCoy.

'Docteur ? Vous êtes réveillé ? J'arrive tout de suite.'

\- Non non non ce n'est pas le peine, je suis capable de me gérer tout seul.

'Mais vous étiez inconscient et…'

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Coupa Leonard. Je suis docteur après tout et je vais très bien, je voulais juste vous informer que je rejoins mes appartements.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que la voix douce de l'infirmière ne retentisse :

'Très bien docteur j'en prends note'

-Merci beaucoup, passez une bonne soirée et s'il y a un souci n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je vais laisser mon PADD allumé.

'Je n'hésiterais pas, bonne soirée docteur'

Le docteur coupa la communication. Il enleva la chemise médicale qu'il portait et s'habilla rapidement avec l'uniforme posé sur une chaise. Il regarda la pièce et quelque chose attira ses yeux dans l'ombre. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la forme allongée dans un des lits. Prudemment il alluma une petite lumière de chevet pour assouvir ses questions. Quand il vit le visage semblant endormi de Spock il réprima un hoquet de surprise. Le vulcain était blême et ses yeux étaient entourés de légères cernes. Bones remarqua que même comateux, le vulcain était impeccable, rien ne dépassait, tout était parfait et mesuré. Quelques machines médicale étaient autour de lui. Leonard regarda tous les signaux de vie du vulcain et vit qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel. Plaçant une main experte sur le cœur du vulcain il constata que celui-ci battait régulièrement et son souffle bien qu'assez faible était régulier. S'il avait bien compris, dans la culture médicale, les vulcains guérissaient par eux-mêmes ? Et c'était s'en doute le cas de Spock en ce moment.

 _« En effet docteur, vous avez vu juste et je suis agréablement surpris que vous le sachiez. »_

Sursautant une fois de plus, le docteur jura et inspira profondément. Il ne s'habituerait jamais.

\- Tiens, je croyais que tu étais déjà partit.

 _« Votre raisonnement est purement illogique, vous savez que je ne peux partir de votre esprit. Mais étonnement vous avez raison, lorsque j'ai fusionné avec votre esprit, mon corps s'est immédiatement plongé en transe de guérison »_

Au fond de lui, Bones était bluffé par les capacités des vulcains en termes de guérison. Une véritable curiosité pour la médecine.

 _« Vous seriez surpris par toutes les choses dont sont capables les vulcains, docteur »_

Les sourcils de Leonard se levèrent d'exaspération, ce n'était pas facile de penser librement avec un Spock, certes fascinant mais surveillant ses moindres pensées.

 _« Je ne vous surveille aucunement, vos pensées sont juste omniprésentes autours de moi »_

Tout en laissant le Spock « physique » derrière lui, le docteur eut un soupçon de rêverie.

-Je me demande comment ça doit être… Souffla-t-il tout en sortant de la baie médicale.

 _« C'est assez… désorganisé et illogique »_

Un rire goguenard passa les lèvres du docteur alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre. Pauvre Spock, tout ce qu'il détestait. L'Enterprise était silencieux et il ne rencontra aucun membre du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure avancée. Apercevant la porte de sa chambre il se précipitait presque devant elle. Avant de l'ouvrir il regarda la porte à droite de la sienne, celle du capitaine. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, prit dans un dilemme : devait-il avertir Jim de la situation ?

 _« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser le capitaine se reposer »_

La voix calme de Spock coupa court à ses réflexions et dans un reniflement peu élégant, il hocha la tête.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis d'accord avec toi Spock.

Leonard ouvrit la porte en posant sa main sur le petit rectangle de reconnaissance digitale. Une fois dans la pièce, il soupira d'aise, ce n'était peut-être pas sa maison mais il était heureux d'être enfin dans un endroit accueillant. Il se déchaussa et se dirigea vers le petit bar pour y sortir une bouteille de vieux Brandy. Avec un petit sourire appréciateur, il s'en servit généreusement dans un verre.

 _« Docteur, il serait préférable pour vous de reprendre des forces donc d'aller dormir »_

-Ne m'interdit pas mon petit plaisir espèce de coincé asocial aux oreilles pointues ! Répliqua le docteur en avalant lentement le liquide ambré.

Spock se tut et le docteur satisfait de sa petite pique se resservit un deuxième Brandy et le bu tout aussi surement.

\- A part le fait que mon cerveau est un nid illogique et désorganisé ? Comment c'est ? S'enquit Leonard d'un air plutôt impatient et immature. Peut-être était-ce le Brandy qui lui montait déjà à la tête.

 _« Votre esprit est très ouvert, vos pensées ne cesse fuser et elles sont très vives, cela me donne un espace très restreint pour réfléchir et cela me déconcentre. Vos souvenirs en revanche sont très bien organisés et…_

\- Attend attend ! Tu peux voir mes souvenirs ?! S'exclama Leonard les yeux exorbités.

 _« Évidemment, comme je vous le disais, votre esprit est très ouvert donc vos souvenirs ne sont pas difficile d'accès. C'est fascinant. »_

L'explication technique du vulcain fit une peur bleue au docteur qui se servit un 3ème Brandy et l'avala rapidement sous le choc de la révélation. Spock avait vu ses souvenirs ! Une soudaine colère envahis Bones, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec le souvenir de sa fille et de Jocelyn.

\- Vous pouviez faire autre chose que vous rincer l'œil ! Je ne suis pas un cinéma installé là pour votre plaisir !

 _« Je n'ai jamais avancé un tel propos, docteur. Et je n'ai jamais 'fouillé' dans vos souvenirs, ils sont simplement venu à moi. »_

Une once de mélancolie et de honte s'empara de Leonard et il la noya dans un autre verre d'alcool. Personne n'aurait dû voir ça un jour, pas même lui

 _« Je trouve illogique le fait que vous ressentiez de tels sentiment, vous n'êtes pas responsable de cette situation si j'ai bien compris.»_

Le docteur eut un rire bref avant de se resservir. Spock et les sentiments. Si cela continuait le vulcain lui chanterait une sérénade.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Spock, je pense que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de sentiments. Annonça le docteur d'une voix douce et légèrement alcoolisée. Et puis c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le pense, et puis ce ne serait pas vraiment intéressant pour un vulcain comme toi si je t'expliquais, trop illogique, trop tordu… Acheva le docteur avec difficulté.

 _« Docteur. »_

Leonard subit encore quelques minutes de leçon de morale avant de s'endormir à cause de l'alcool. Spock médita tranquillement, veillant sur le sommeil lourd de l'homme.

Le PADD du docteur vibrait rageusement à côté du docteur profondément endormit. Leonard remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

 _« Docteur, votre communicateur ne cesse de sonner »_

Sous la voix grave de Spock, le docteur ouvrit les yeux en s'agitant.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Y a le feu ?! Proclama le docteur essayant de se lever sans tomber.

 _« Calmez-vous docteur, rien de tel ne s'est produit, quelqu'un essaye de vous contacter depuis 7 minutes »_

-Merci Spock, tu sais que tu vas devenir mon ordinateur préféré si ça continu ? Marmona Leonard en se frottant les yeux.

Il prit le communicateur et le colla à son oreille.

\- Alors ? Mon vieux Bones est enfin sortit du lit et pas un mot ?! S'écria le capitaine visiblement surexcité.

Le docteur éloigna le PADD loin de son oreille à l'entente de la voix perçante de son ami. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible.

-Du calme s'il te plait, j'ai la tête comme une pastèque. Grogna le docteur en massant ses cheveux. On peut se parler plus tard ?

\- Trop tard je suis devant ta porte.

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin était impossible et allait le tuer un de ces jours. Stoppant la communication il se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit et fit face au sourire plus que lumineux de son capitaine.

\- Bones ! Je suis content de te voir sur pieds !

A la suite de ses paroles enjouées, Jim serra son ami dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Un pic de douleur prit place dans sa tête et mal à l'aise il repoussa doucement son ami. La migraine refaisait surface et Bones jura, ce n'était pas l'alcool il en était sûr. Jim fut surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se posa nonchalamment sur le lit du docteur.

\- Allez raconte-moi toute la petite histoire. S'enquit Jim sans quitter Bones des yeux.

Bones soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer tant il y avait à dire.

 _« Commencez par le début, docteur »_

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! S'agita le docteur, visiblement nerveux.

Jim haussa un sourcil interrogatif devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Leonard fut soudainement gêné et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mettant ses pensées de côté, il commença à décrire la façon dont l'accord pour le traité c'était passé et comment les choses avait dérapées quand l'empereur Angoran s'était mis dans une colère noire devant la logique de Spock, suivit de la poursuite avec les monstre de l'empereur et le combat qui s'en était suivit. Leonard stoppa une seconde son récit le temps pour lui de calmer sa respiration et laisser le temps à Jim d'assimiler les informations.

-Donc quand Spock m'a sauvé la vie, il y a une de ses créatures qui n'était pas morte et qui s'est jeté sur Spock, heureusement j'ai réussi à la tuer mais Spok était sérieusement blessé donc…

Leonard s'arrêta encore une fois, cherchant les mots adéquats pour expliquer la situation à Jim. Le capitaine le regardait les sourcils froncés, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- Et bien, il a effectué une sorte de… fusion avec mon esprit, ce qui fait que j'abrite maintenant l'esprit de Spock. Est-ce correct Spock ?

 _« Tout à fait, docteur »_

Le docteur se mordilla la lèvre et gigota sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise et attendant la réaction de son ami. Devant lui Jim avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Puis il se mit à rire bruyamment en regardant de temps en temps Leonard qui était éberlué. Jim se tenait le ventre et se balançait d'avant en arrière tant son fou rire était violent.

 _« Je ne comprends pas la réaction de Jim »_

Bones haussa les épaules en regardant Jim écroulé de rire. Puis il se rendit compte que Sock avait utilisé le prénom du capitaine, curieux…

-Je pense mon cher ami que Jim se fiche littéralement de notre tronche. Expliqua le docteur d'un air lassé. Tu sais Jim il me reste quelques hypos rempli de maladies vénériennes que je n'hésiterais pas à te planter dans le cou si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de rire ! Menaça le docteur, les nerfs à vifs.

Se calmant doucement, Jim prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration mais un petit sourire restait accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

-Donc, tu veux dire que Spock est dans ta tête en ce moment ?

-Voilà c'est ça ! Enfin techniquement bien sûr.

 _« Docteur, pouvez-vous dire à Jim que je le salut.»_

Les dents de Bones se serrèrent, mais il ignorait la cause de son irritation soudaine, il s'exécuta donc :

-Oreilles-pointues te salut Jim ! Déclara Bones avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Jim se remis à rire puis un sourire immense dévora son visage.

-Je suis content que tu sois encore là Spock, j'ai eu une peur bleue quand je t'ai vu dans un si mauvais état ! Même si être enfermé dans l'esprit de Bones ne doit pas être idéal !

Leonard le foudroya du regard alors que Jim lui décochait un clin d'œil moqueur.

 _« En effet ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais l'esprit de Leonard est plus qu'agréable. »_

Le cœur de Bones rata un battement à cette déclaration. Pourquoi il se sentait si bien maintenant ? Ses maux de têtes semblaient avoir disparu. Il fallait qu'il étudie ce phénomène étrange.

-Alors ? Il dit quoi ? Réclama Jim.

Chassant ses pensées troublantes, Leonard se tourna de nouveau vers Jim.

-Rien, des bêtises que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre, aller maintenant que tu en sais assez vu déguerpis ! Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler ! Ouste ! Scanda le docteur en agitant ses mains vers Jim.

Celui-ci se leva et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Leonard avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-En tout cas vous formez un joli couple de vieux mariés tous les deux.

Sous l'impulsion, McCoy prit la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour le jeter à la figure de Jim mais celui-ci ferma rapidement la porte en riant.

-Damné gamin ! Souffla le docteur, les sourcils encore froncés.

 _« Docteur, pourquoi avez-vous caché mes paroles au capitaine ? »_

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Bones. Il retira son haut d'uniforme et ses chaussettes avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Il y a des choses, Spock, qu'il ne faut pas dire à Jim Kirk, sous peine d'être harcelé 24h sur 24. Eluda savamment le docteur avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide.

Spock n'eut pas de réaction et le docteur tenta de dissimuler ses réelles pensées, il manquerait plus que le vulcain fasse une remarque et ce serait le pompon. Leonard regarda rapidement l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard.

-Zut ! Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui !

Il fit une toilette rapide et se rua vers un placard situé près du bar pour attraper un haut et il l'enfila à la va-vite et fit de même avec ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il glissa son PADD dans une poche de son pantalon, ouvrit la porte tout en recoiffant ses cheveux désordonnés d'une main et refermant sa porte de l'autre. Reprenant à peine sa respiration, il se mit en marche vers un turbo.

 _« Je dois admettre que votre performance est assez impressionnante, Leonard. »_

Le docteur ressentit une pointe de fierté en pressant sur un des boutons et se sentit plus léger, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'emploi de son prénom par Spock qui faisait fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

-Merci, l'habitude tu sais. Crâna le médecin.

 _« Vous n'avez que 4.17 minutes de retard »_

Le sourire de Leonard se fana et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupire.

-Tu n'es pas croyable…

Bones n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps car le turbo s'arrêta devant la baie médicale. Il passa à peine les portes que plusieurs infirmières l'assaillirent de partout pour soigner des personnes à droite et à gauche, Leonard soupira une fois encore. La semaine allait être longue…

* * *

 _Voici le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je sais que ça avance assez lentement mais les choses ne font que commencer !_

 _A bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

La matinée du docteur passa en un éclair, zigzaguant avec grâce entre les différents patients de la baie médicale, se servant de ses dix doigts pour amoindrir la douleur des uns et des autres sans jamais broncher et avec une précision à faire pâlir un vulcain. Passant de simples visites médicales à de petites interventions chirurgicales. Tout se passait dans le calme et dans la douceur avec Leonard, prenant bien le soin de ne laisser aucun détail lui échapper. Il parlait avec ses patients pour les détendre, les faisant parfois rire. Ses patients écoutaient attentivement les conseils de Leonard et repartaient souvent avec le sourire, Leonard arborait lui aussi un léger sourire, fier d'avoir pu soulager ces braves gens. A la fin de la matinée, le docteur sentait tout de même la fatigue lui tirer sur les os. Il prit donc place sur une chaise et se massa l'épaule droite pour faire disparaitre la tension. Dans un soupire de bien-être il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer sa petite pause.

 _« Docteur. »_

Leonard n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand la voix posée de Spock résonna dans son esprit. C'est à peine s'il haussa un sourcil, il commençait doucement à se faire à cette étrange présence.

-Que puis-je pour toi Spock ? Demanda le docteur d'une voix calme tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 _« Je me demandais simplement comment cela se fait-il que vos appartements soient à côtés de ceux du capitaine ? Alors qu'ils devraient se trouver un étage plus bas avec ceux des autres officiers. »_

Le docteur ouvrit les yeux et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait du jour comme si c'était hier. En tout cas tous les membres de l'Enterprise devaient s'en souvenir, tant la dispute entre Jim et Leonard avait été virulente. Un petit signal lumineux s'alluma au-dessus de la porte, signalant la présence d'un patient.

-Ça c'est une longue histoire mon cher ! Je te la raconterais un de ces jours si j'ai le temps. Pour l'instant souhaite-moi bonne chance, le devoir m'appelle. Chantonna le docteur en se levant d'un air décidé.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour voir son nouveau patient. Enfilant ses gants en latex, il demanda à l'infirmière de faire entrer la personne.

 _« La chance est pour moi une notion abstraite et illogique, docteur.»_

Le docteur secoua la tête tout en vérifiant que ses hypos étaient tous au bon endroit.

-L'inverse m'aurait étonné mon cher ordinateur au sang vert, merci de cette information essentielle.

-Docteur ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Leonard se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à son patient. Il se trouvait que c'était une jeune femme avec un uniforme rouge. Elle était blonde avec de beaux yeux verts et de petites taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage rond. Le docteur la reconnaissait, elle secondait le lieutenant Uhura dans la communication.

-Alors mademoiselle ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Et bien voilà, je me suis ouvert bêtement la main quand j'ai voulu couper quelque câbles destinée à la communication et le lieutenant a insisté pour que je vienne à l'infirmerie. Expliqua-t-elle d'un air gêné.

\- Elle a bien fait d'insister, le lieutenant est une femme de bon sens. Déclara-t-il d'un air bougon tout en prenant doucement la main de la jeune fille. En effet ce n'est pas une petite entaille ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, en deux points de suture c'est réglé !

Le docteur prit un hypo et le nécessaire avant de revenir à sa patiente. Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur un lit avant d'appliquer doucement l'hypo dans le cou de la jeune fille, puis il désinfecta la plaie avant d'y apposer un petit dispositif médicale permettant de recoudre en un instant les coupures superficielles. Deux minutes plus tard la main était comme neuve, Leonard désinfecta les points et les banda pour plus de sécurité. La jeune femme regarda un instant sa main avant d'accorder un sourire radieux au docteur.

-Merci pour tout docteur. Le remercia-t-elle en baissant la tête vers sa main

-Pas de quoi mademoiselle, surtout faites attention de ne pas rouvrir votre main, je vous conseille de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque pendant une semaine. Les sutures se résorberont d'elles même. Indiqua le docteur d'un air sérieux en désignant la main bandée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Puis elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la porte et se retourna vers Leonard qui rangeait son matériel. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du docteur qui lui montrait son dos. Il se tourna vers elle un air interrogatif collé au visage.

-Docteur, puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle ? Demanda-t-elle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Leonard.

Curieux, de savoir de quoi il en retournait, le docteur posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et croisa les bras en regardant la jeune fille qui semblait au sommet de sa gêne.

-Bien sûr, je vous en prie. L'invita-t-il dans un ton confident.

-Et bien voilà, je sais que vous êtes proche du commandant Spock… Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Un rictus amusé souleva les lèvres du docteur, si elle savait…

-Je voudrais savoir comment il se porte, on m'a dit qu'il était revenu de sa mission dans un état critique, et comme vous un êtes docteur et son ami et bien je pensais que je pourrais avoir de ses nouvelles. Conclu-t-elle d'une traite et sans reprendre son souffle.

Leonard eu une petite pause et observa la jeune fille. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et elle triturait ses mains. Un sourire se glissa dans le coin des lèvres de Bones, il comprenait la situation. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Il est vrai que la mission a été assez tourmentée mais rassurez-vous, il est hors de danger, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que notre commandant soit de nouveau sur pieds. Je veille personnellement à son bon rétablissement, vous pouvez partir la conscience tranquille ma chère. Le rassura le docteur en souriant d'un air confiant.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille augmentèrent et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de compréhension.

-S'il vous plait ne parlez pas de notre conversation aux autres. Demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

Leonard posa un doigt devant sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et adressa un large sourire reconnaissant au docteur avant de refermer derrière elle. Le docteur souffla une seconde, c'était une drôle de matinée.

-Et bien mon cher Spock, tu fais chavirer quelques cœurs sur ce bateau, je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand séducteur ! Ricana le docteur en finissant son rangement abandonné lors de la conversation.

 _« Ce n'était pas dans mon attention que cette femme éprouve des sentiments affectueux envers moi. »_

-Je m'en doute… Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve, peut-être que ce sont tes oreilles pointues qui l'on fait craquer. Se moqua Leonard en enlevant ses gants.

 _« Pour ainsi dire, je ne sais pas, docteur. »_

Le rire du docteur résonna dans la baie médicale. L'amour et Spock ça fait deux pensa-t-il. En pensant à l'amour, Leonard eut une réflexion :

-D'ailleurs Spock, est-ce que tu veux que j'informe Nyota de la situation ?

 _« Je n'en verrais pas l'utilité, docteur. »_

Leonard fronça les sourcils, soit Spock était vraiment un zéro en relation, soit il se passait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

\- Mais tu ne veux même pas transmettre un petit message à ta chérie ? Pour la rassurer au moins ? S'enquerra le médecin en mettant en veille tous les appareils médicaux inutiles.

Il n'y eut pas de réponde immédiate de la part de Spock, ce qui mis la puce à l'oreille à Leonard. Le vulcain avait donc quelques petits soucis avec le lieutenant. Avec un sourire narquois, le docteur se demanda comment cela n'était pas arrivé plus tôt.

 _« Je ne vois pas à quoi vous voulez faire allusion, docteur. »_

Le docteur, après avoir finis les dernières vérifications, entra en communication avec une infirmière pour qu'elle prenne sa place pendant son absence. Puis il sortit de la baie et entra dans un turbo-élévateur. Heureusement il était seul, ce qui lui permit de taquiner le vulcain.

-Allez Spock ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! Dis-moi tout, tu t'es disputé avec ta belle ? Pas vrai ?

 _« Je ne crois pas que le moment sois bien choisis pour parler d'un sujet aussi intime, docteur. »_

-Au point où on en est, je vois pas ce qui pourrais être dérangeant mon cher. Rappela le docteur alors que les portes automatiques du turbo s'ouvraient. Nous en parlerons plus tard Spock, mais compte sur moi pour te faire cracher le morceau.

 _« J'en suis certain, docteur, vos pensées sont toutes dirigées vers cette idée »_

Une lueur de défis ornait désormais le visage du docteur, il comptait bien savoir ce qu'il se passait entre le vulcain et le lieutenant. Ça avait un côté assez excitant de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, après tout Spock ne s'était pas gêné avec ses souvenirs.

 _« Une fois encore je- »_

-Oui, oui je sais , tu n'y es pour rien blablabla… Le coupa Leonard en se dirigeant vers le pont.

Il alla directement vers la chaise du capitaine pour y voir Jim. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un regard pétillant et un sourire aussi large que son visage. Bones en était encore à se demander comment faisait-il pour être une telle boule d'énergie.

-Quel bon vent t'amène Bones ? Demanda le capitaine en faisant craquer ses mains.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si ça te dirais d'aller au mess, je commence à avoir un petit creux. Répondit le docteur en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

-Tiens je pensais à la même chose. Avoua Jim en se levant. Sulu à vous les commandes. Ordonna Jim avant de suivre son officier médical hors du pont.

Les deux hommes marchaient côtes à côtes sur la passerelle, d'un pas calme. Bones voyait pertinemment le sourire grandissant de son capitaine.

-Crache ta pilule, Jim. Marmonna le docteur, ayant soudainement peur de l'énormité qui pouvait sortir de la bouche du capitaine.

-Oh trois fois rien, je me demandais seulement comment ta lune de miel avec notre cher Spock se passait. Déclara Jim la voix empli de moquerie à peine dissimulée.

Leonard vit rouge et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas taper la tête de Jim contre un mur. Son visage était cramoisi dû à l'allusion et ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elles grinçaient. De son côté, Jim luttait pour ne pas hurler de rire et se rouler par terre tant le visage contracté de Leonard était drôle à voir, Bones démarrait toujours au quart de tour et c'était hilarant de le voir se retenir.

-Maudit enfoiré de gamin, je vais te faire regretter un de ces jours de t'être foutu de ma gueule comme ça ! Murmura le docteur à l'intention de son ami, contenant très mal sa rage.

Au bord du fou rire, Jim posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Bones. L'homme plus qu'agacé repoussa la main de son capitaine et renfonçant sa tête entre ses épaule et un air boudeur affiché sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent au mess sans décrocher un mot, un sourire victorieux pour le capitaine et un regard foudroyant pour Bones.

\- Allez ! Fais pas la tête Bones, je rigolais. Plaida Jim en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, avoir un vulcain dans sa tête et avoir un débile profond comme ami, c'est pas facile tous les jours… Répliqua le docteur en lançant un regard noir à Jim.

 _« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être dans une telle situation docteur ? »_

-C'est de l'humour que j'entends là Spock ? Interrogea le docteur, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou avoir peur.

-Tu es en train de parler avec Spock là? J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est dans ta petite tête. Murmura le blond en fixant le front du docteur avec intensité.

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel, il se tourna et attrapa un plateau sortant du réplicateur pour échapper au regard perçant de Jim. Le capitaine fit de même et le rejoignit sur une table libre.

-Mais tu n'as pas mal à la tête ou autre chose du genre ? S'inquiéta Jim en observant son ami de plus près.

Le docteur plongea sa fourchette dans une espèce de purée et l'enfourna aussitôt. En réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas vraiment pas à se plaindre de Spock. Il était discret, calme et reposant. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, le vulcain avait un côté qui apaisait son esprit. Depuis que Spock était dans sa tête il se sentait moins fatigué et moins à cran. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours que locataire était là, il avait remarqué ce changement, à commencer par sa gueule de bois qui avait miraculeusement disparue. Il soupçonnait le vulcain d'être en dessous de tout ça. Un doux sourire s'invita sur les lèvres du docteur.

\- Bones ? Leonard ?

Une main s'agita devant les yeux du docteur. Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées gênantes. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa fourchette en équilibre, il l'a reposa et reporta son attention sur son ami qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Jim posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Leonard pour le faire réagir.

-Bones, tu es sur que tout va bien ? Reprit-il. Tu as été comme absent et tu es rouge comme une tomate.

Leonard voulu répondre mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa bouche. Une vague de chaleur sortie de nulle part l'assaillie soudainement. Il sentit son visage le brûler et il ne fit même plus attention à la présence de son ami, seul comptait ce feu qui montait toujours et encore dans son être. Il se leva brutalement surprenant Jim.

-E…Excuse-moi, je dois… y aller… Assena rapidement Leonard, sa respiration était erratique et ses jambes flageolaient.

Il sortit rapidement du mess, ignorant les regards tournés vers lui et les appels de Jim. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, percutant parfois quelques personnes tant son équilibre était précaire. Leonard se soutenait à un mur, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il continua sa route jusqu'à arriver à un turbo. Il entra dedans bénissant qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre que lui.

-Sp…Spock, bon dieu… Commença le docteur en essayant de se contenir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et paniquait tant sa situation le dépassait.

La chaleur était si intense, qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il se consumerait sur place. Il sentait ses jambes devenirs de plus en plus lourdes et son sang pulsait contre ses tempes.

 _« Essayez de rester calme, docteur »_

Malgré son état, Leonard maudis le vulcain pour avoirs des conseils toujours aussi efficaces.

 _« Gardez votre sarcasme pour plus tard, j'essaye de vous aider. »_

La voix de Spock avait augmentée en volume et une nuance de quelque chose perçait le neutre qui composait habituellement la voix du vulcain. Leonard était trop concentré sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait pour se pencher sur ce détail. Le turbo s'arrêta au niveau des appartements des officiers. En sortant il faillit tomber et il se rattrapa grâce à un mur, mais ses jambes le lâchaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

 _« Vous y êtes presque, n'abandonnez pas. »_

Leonard avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un cauchemar. Il arriva péniblement devant sa porte et l'ouvrit. Une fois dans sa chambre, il tomba à genoux, son souffle était déplorable et une sensation écrasante enveloppait le corps de Bones.

 _« Un dernier effort, docteur, vous serez bientôt délivré de se mal »_

Les pensées de Leonard étaient elles aussi en effusion. Le docteur n'en pouvait plus, son corps ne voulait pas répondre, mais il se força donc à continuer sa route à genoux. Son instinct le dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se glissa tant bien que mal dans la douche avec des grognements de douleurs, puis il activa la commande d'eau froide. Assis à même le sol, le dos collé au mur, le docteur soupira de soulagement quand l'eau traversa ses vêtements, sentant le feu s'amoindrir dans son corps. Cependant la douleur ne s'en alla pas totalement.

 _« Fermez les yeux docteur, concentrez-vous sur ma voix »_

Sans comprendre ou voulais en venir le vulcain, il obéit et ferma péniblement ses yeux. Le calme le plus complet l'accueilli. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, d'ailleurs il ne ressentait plus les limites entre son corps et son esprit. Se croyant en plein délire, le docteur commença à paniquer.

 _« Tout va bien Leonard, vous ne délirez aucunement, je suis le seul facteur de cette expérience. »_

Expérience ? Le docteur était complétement perdu, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ce très vieux film que lui montrait son grand-père, 2001, l'odyssée de l'espace s'il se souvenait bien.

 _« Si on m'avait prédit que je vivrais quelque chose de plus bizarre qu'une césarienne effectuée sur une Gorne, j'aurais surement-»_

Leonard s'arrêta. Était-ce sa voix qu'il entendait ? Cet espèce d'écho ?

 _« J'ai conscience que tout cela puisse vous dépasser docteur, mais je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de vous attirer au frontières de votre esprit, en réalité vous êtes dans une semi-conscience. Mais il fallait que je le fasse le temps que vos signaux vitaux revienne à la normale, ce qui est très douloureux pour un humain, donc pour vous éviter cette douleur j'ai pris la décision de vous emmener ici »_

Leonard digéra lentement l'information. C'était très perturbant et déroutant. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait attiré dans l'espace et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 _« Grand dieu pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ! Je te remercie de m'éviter cette peine mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Si je raisonne comme toi, il aurait été logique que tu me laisse souffrir pour t'éviter de faire… ça ? »_

Un léger silence s'installa et Bones eut soudainement peur que Spock soit partit. La voix du vulcain résonna cependant dans les méandres de son esprit.

 _« Au contraire docteur, il aurait été fortement illogique pour moi de vous laisser souffrir de la sorte. Je suis dans votre esprit et voir vos pensées emplies de douleur m'aurait été difficilement supportable. »_

S'il avait pu, Leonard aurait été bouche-bée. Est-ce que Spock venait de lui dire sur un ton parfaitement calme qu'il n'aurait pas pu le voir souffrir ?

 _« Bon dieu Spock ! Tu veux que j'aie une attaque ?! Excuse-moi mais pour un vulcain je ne te trouve pas très logique ! Enfin, ce n'est pas dans ton style de faire ce genre de choses et puis on est comme chien et chat tous les deux ! Et pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?!»_

Le docteur était si perturbé qu'il se mélangeait un peu les pinceaux. C'était la première fois que Spock lui donnait une marque d'affection et ceux sans donner un raisonnement logique et pompeux. Il l'avait fait avec des sentiments.

 _« Vous oubliez Leonard, que je suis en partie humain. Et puis malgré le fait que vous ayez un comportement hautement illogique, les débats que nous entreprenons, me sont très agréables. A de maintes reprises vous vous êtes occupés de mes blessures, il est naturel que je m'occupe des vôtres »_

L'esprit de Leonard se déconnecta un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet élan d'amitié que lui prouvait sans détour Spock. C'était si inattendu. Et pourtant il partageait le même ressentiment vis-à-vis du vulcain. Seulement, il ne lui aurait jamais avoué de but en blanc comme Spock l'avais fait.

 _« Je suis docteur, il est normal que je m'occupe des blessures des autres. Et puis je suis en train de mourir pour que tu me dises de telles choses ? »_

 _« C'est tout l'inverse, vos signaux sont revenus à la normale, vous allez vous réveiller dans quelques instants, a tout à l'heure, Leonard »_

 _« Spock, Spock ! Att-»_

Le néant enveloppa une fois de plus l'esprit de Leonard sans qu'il n'y puisse rien ajouter. Le vulcain de son côté méditait sur ce qu'il venait de confier à Leonard. Contrairement à ce que Leonard pensait, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas des paroles à prendre à la légère. Il ressentait ce que Bones ressentait et quand il avait su se que Leonard pensais de lui, il n'avait pu réfréner ses émotions. Spock avait eu beau se contrôler et réciter ce que son père lui avait appris, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, sa partie humaine avait pris le dessus, provoquant cet incident totalement inopiné. Troublé par ses sentiments, Spock n'avait pas eu le temps de stopper sa propre erreur. Ses émotions s'étaient heurtées à un corps inconnu et différent biologiquement, elles s'étaient alors muées en composant génétiques pouvant fusionner avec l'être de Leonard, d'où la chaleur qui c'était propagées dans le corps de l'humain. Spock s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter d'une telle façon, à cause de lui, Leonard avait souffert. Heureusement il avait pu limiter les dégâts. Il sentit Leonard s'éveiller, il se prépara à l'accueillir. Le docteur ne devait rien savoir.

Bones ouvrit les yeux. Il avait froid et ses muscles étaient tremblants. Il sentit en premier lieu de l'eau lui couler dessus. Il leva les yeux et vit que la douche était en marche. Leonard se leva doucement, essayant de faire abstraction de son corps qui hurlait de tous parts. Il éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit prudemment de la douche. Le docteur n'arrivait pas à supprimer les grelotements qui le secouaient.

 _« Vous devriez vous sécher et changer vos vêtements docteur. »_

\- Merci pour ce précieux conseil, Spock. Grogna Leonard en retirant ses vêtements inbibés d'eau. Tu en as d'autre de ce style, comme me mettre au lit ou de me faire une tisane ?

 _« C'est ce que j'allais vous proposer. »_

\- Si je te connaissais pas, je jurais que tu fais ta mère poule à mon égard. Railla gentiment le docteur, tout en cherchant une serviette, poussant du pied son uniforme sale.

Spock ne répondit pas et Bones se sécha consciencieusement, appréciant la chaleur qui revenait peu à peu. En sortant de la salle de bain, il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches.

 _« Je ne suis nullement 'une mère poule' comme vous dites, je veux simplement que vous soyez mieux après l'épreuve que vous avez traversé. »_

-Ça tu peux le dire, ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie. Maugréa le docteur en cherchant des vêtements adéquates dans sa commode. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ton disque dur à grillé ou un truc du genre ?

 _« C'est un effet secondaire assez fréquent lors d'une fusion, votre esprit et votre corps n'ont pas l'habitude de combiner deux personnes en même temps, donc cela à provoquer une inflammation au niveau de votre cerveau et qui s'est propagée dans tout votre corps par la suite. J'ai réussi à estomper ces effets secondaires grâce à une technique vulcaine. »_

-Wouaw… Et bien j'espère que cela ne va pas se reproduire car ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. Ronchonna Leonard en enfilant un pantalon et un maillot noir réglementaire.

 _« Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais docteur, j'y veillerais. »_

-Spock .

« Oui docteur ? »

-Merci beaucoup. Murmura Bones, sincèrement reconnaissant .

« C'est tout naturel Leonard »

Un sourire tira les lèvres du docteur alors qu'il prenait son PADD. Il toucha l'appareil pour appeler Jim.

-Bones ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ? J'allais t'envoyer une équipe pour savoir si tout allais bien. Hurla le capitaine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Oui, oui pas d'inquiétude, la situation est sous contrôle. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure mai j'ai eu un petit problème avec la fusion et tout le bazar mais Spock m'a bien aidé ! J'arrive dans 5 minutes. Annonça Leonard près à couper la communication

\- Ola ola ! Pas si vite ! Tu ne retournes pas au travail dans cet état ! Je te donne quatre jours de récupération. Fis savoir le capitaine d'un ton ferme.

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne vais pas rester quatre jours enfermé dans mes appartements sans rien faire ! Et puis on a besoin de moi à la baie médicale ! Cria le docteur hors de lui.

-Bones, c'est un ordre. La voix du capitaine était calme mais sans détour.

Leonard pesta, jurant d'avoir la peau de ce maudit gamin et de lui injecter tous les virus possible et inimaginables. Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec un ordre de son capitaine.

-Très bien… Annonça le docteur d'un ton exagérément dramatique.

-Allez Bones ! Ça ne va pas te faire de mal, je viendrais te voir demain et puis je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire à ton vulcain préféré ! Déclara innocemment le capitaine

-Jim ! Je vais-

Après un rire perçant, le capitaine coupa la communication et Bones par la même occasion. Le docteur poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il retira son uniforme et enfila un tee-shirt à la place et un jogging. Il renonça à manger, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Leonard s'écroula sans grâce sur son lit avec un grognement de contentement. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda fixement son plafond.

\- Dis-moi Spock. Commença Leonard

 _« Oui ? »_

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qui se passait entre Nyota et toi. Continua Bones, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

 _« Affirmatif, mais de votre côté vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vos appartements sont à côtés de ceux du capitaine. »_

-Oh, ça sonne comme un chantage à mes oreilles, Spock. Affirma Leonard d'un ton faussement soupçonneux.

 _« J'opterais pour le terme compromis, mais j'admets que ce genre de procédé permet d'être satisfait chacun de notre côté. »_

Un rire bref franchis les lèvres du docteur. Spock avait une telle manière d'expliquer les choses parfois. Il se pencha pour éteindre sa lumière et repris la même position. Il ferma les yeux et se détendis enfin.

\- Ça tu l'as dit, mon cher. Et bien pour la petite histoire c'était encore un caprice de Jim, mais ça tu t'en doute je pense. Quand il a été promus capitaine il a tenu à ce que je dorme dans une chambre proche de la sienne, au début j'ai refusé, je trouvais ça ridicule et injuste par rapport aux autres. Il a essayé de me convaincre pendant un bon bout de temps, on s'est même disputé par rapport à ça. Pour qu'il arrête ses pleurnicheries et ses bouderies j'ai accepté. En plus il à réussi à me faire avaler qu'il courrait moins le risque d'avoir des attaques d'allergie si j'étais proche de sa chambre. Moi et mon inquiétude de tout me joueront des tours un jour.

 _« Puis-je vous poser une seconde question de type personnelle ? »_

-Bien sûr !

 _« Entretenez-vous une relation romantique avec Jim ? »_

Leonard eu un arrêt avant de suffoquer de rire à la question. Il n'arrivait pas arrêter son fou rire. Il se roula même d'un côté à un autre de son lit tant c'était risible. Une fois sa crise de rire passée, il tenta de reprendre son calme et essuya les petites larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sous ses yeux tant il avait ris.

-Excuse-moi Spock, mais je crois que c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis des lustres ! Non Jim et moi ne sommes pas amoureux, nous sommes seulement amis. Déclara Bones, la voix encore vibrante de rires.

 _« Je vois, c'était une simple supposition, il est vrai que votre proximité vis-à-vis du capitaine permet de douter. »_

-Pas faux et tu n'es pas le seul à le penser ne t'en fais pas. J'ai rempli ma part du marcher à ton tour de remplir la tienne ! Exigea le docteur avec un large sourire planté sur les lèvres, impatient de savoir le petit secret de Spock.

 _« En effet. Le lieutenant Uhura et moi avons mis un terme à notre relation d'un commun accord car nous n'avions plus de sentiments romantiques l'un envers l'autre. »_

Une moue déçue s'installa sur le visage de Leonard. Il savait que c'était un truc du genre mais il s'était attendu à un résumé plus palpitant.

-Et bien… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ce n'était simplement pas la bonne. Il faut être patient avec ses choses-là, fait pas la même erreur que moi.

 _« Quelle erreur ? »_

-Te marier sur un coup de tête et de te voir enlever tout ce que tu aimes. Acheva amèrement le docteur.

Une grimace glissa lentement sur les lèvres de Bones. Quelques souvenirs s'étaient frayés dans son esprit. Un instant plus tard, quelque chose les empêcha de faire surface. Les yeux du docteur lignèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension.

 _« Ne laissez pas votre soirée être altérée par des souvenirs qui ne sont pas la bienvenue. »_

Un sourire souleva le coin des lèvres de Leonard. Avoir Spock dans son esprit avait vraiment du bon parfois.

-Tu as raison oreilles-pointues ! C'est du passé après tout. Affirma Leonard en inspirant fortement.

Sentant la fatigue le cueillir, se redressa et se glissa dans ses draps. Il regarda une dernière fois son plafond puis il ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit goblin au sang vert. Chuchota-t-il en se blottissant plus profondément dans ses couvertures.

 _« Je ne dors pas vraiment, je médite, je ne peux pas dormir sous la forme de mon katra »_

Un silence lui répondit.

 _« Cependant, dormez bien Leonard. »_

Un sourire de contentement étira les lèvres du docteur avant que Morphée ne l'accueille dans ses bras. Le vulcain, comme à son habitude maintenant, veilla sur le sommeil de Leonard et médita sur les évènements à venir.

* * *

 _J'espère que le 3ème chapitre vous aura plu, il est un peu plus longs que les deux premiers mais je n'ai pas réussi à le séparer, j'ai jugée qu'il était complet comme il était._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos avis et à bientôt._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Leonard ouvrit ses yeux un bref instant avant de les refermer immédiatement. Il se retourna dans son lit, voulant profiter de ses derniers instants de sommeil. Avec un grognement de contentement il apprécia le cocon de chaleur dans lequel il était. Bones aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.

 _« Bonjour Leonard. »_

Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Ce répétait en boucle Leonard, s'enfouissant de plus belle dans ses draps, voulant échapper à la voix profonde de son colocataire.

 _« Je pense qu'il serait temps de vous lever, docteur, il est 14 heures passé de 19 minutes si on se réfère au fuseau horaire terrien. »_

Un grommellement inaudible sortit de la bouche du docteur alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux. Il se redressa un peu pestant contre le vulcain toujours aussi peu délicat.

-Tu sais Spock, Commença-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. On a une expression sur Terre qui est 'être muet comme une carpe', si tu pouvais appliquer ce dicton ça serait merveilleux pour moi. Termina le docteur en se levant difficilement de son lit.

 _« Votre coutume de faire des métaphores douteuses, est toujours une notion aussi abstraite pour moi, docteur. »_

-Je t'apprendrais un jour, si tu es sage, pour le moment, café ! Marmonna fortement Leonard en étouffant un bâillement.

Il se traina lentement vers la petite cuisine, ne manquant pas de s'étirer au passage. Il mit en marche la cafetière et attendit sagement, la tête reposant dans sa main droite. Le café fut prêt en moins de deux minutes. Le docteur prit le temps de le savourer tout en se réveillant doucement et mentalement.

-Je me demandais, quand je dors, tu fais quoi oreilles-pointues ? Demanda le docteur, finissant de siroter son café.

 _« Principalement je médite, mais je consolide également les barrières que j'ai créé entre mon esprit et le vôtre. »_

Le docteur hocha pensivement la tête. Spock avait accès à tout son esprit, il trouvait assez injuste que lui ne puisse pas voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la petite tête du vulcain.

 _« Il est préférable pour vous que mon esprit soit retenu loin du votre, docteur. »_

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je trouve que c'est assez inégal, et puis tu sais, je ne vais pas aller fouiller tes petits secrets. Même si je doute qu'un esprit tel que le tien abrite des secrets de midinette.

 _« Je ne crains aucunement de me dévoiler, docteur, mais je ne peux me permettre de vous faire du mal. »_

-Tu peux préciser ? L'interrogea Leonard, interloqué par l'explication de Spock.

 _« Si mon esprit rencontrait le vôtre il pourrait se produire deux types de réactions : la première pourrait vous causer de grave problèmes cérébraux ou tout simplement la mort, ma capacité de télépathie ne s'applique pas à votre biologie et pourrais détruire votre système cérébrale sous l'impulsion du choc. La seconde est que si, par un procédé que je ne pourrais vous expliquer clairement, votre esprit résiste au miens, il pourrait se produire… un mélange entre les deux esprits les liants jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux propriétaires. »_

Leonard avait les yeux écarquillés et ses sourcils étaient remontés aussi haut qu'ils le pouvaient. Et bien pour une révélation c'en était une ! Il avait déjà entendu parler des esprits formidables des vulcains, mais il voyait maintenant l'étendue de leur pouvoir. C'était fascinant… Le docteur tiqua et un rire bref passa la frontière de ses lèvres.

 _« Je crains ne pas saisir où était l'humour dans tout ce que j'ai dit, docteur. »_

Leonard avait entendu la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Spock et cela ne fit que renforcer son amusement. Il secoua la tête et se leva tout en posant sa tasse.

\- Ne te vexe pas petit goblin, je me faisais juste la réflexion que tu commençais à devenir contagieux pour mon petit esprit et moi-même. Expliqua le docteur en se glissant dans la salle de bain.

 _« Je comprends, de plus ce serait hautement possible, docteur »_

McCoy s'arrêta soudainement dans ses mouvements, le bras encore empêtré dans son tee-shirt.

\- Attend, tu es sérieux là ? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?! Paniqua le docteur, tous les sens en alerte.

Il eut un léger silence, laissant le docteur en plein suspense.

 _« Je crains que ma tentative d'humour ne soit tombé à l'eau, pour utiliser une de ces expressions terriennes que vous affectionnez tant. »_

Leonard tombait carrément des nues. Spock avait fait une blague ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Un rire sincère secoua le docteur alors qu'il finissait de se déshabiller.

 _« Malheureusement je pense que vous m'avez également « contaminé » de votre humour douteux »_

Leonard se glissa dans la douche en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devrait plutôt le remercier.

 _« Vous remercier de quoi, docteur ? »_

-De te rendre plus humain bourrique au sang vert ! Et arrête avec mes pensées on en a déjà parlé ! Commenta le docteur, appuyant sur un bouton pour déclencher l'eau.

Spock ne fit aucun autre commentaire et Leonard en conclu qu'il était sans doute vexé. Le docteur songea qu'il pourrait enfin prendre une douche tranquillement. Il laissa l'eau chaude à point couler doucement sur ses muscles tendus, il se savonna en sifflotant, prenant tout son temps. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les massa doucement avec du shampoing. C'était perturbant de ce dire qu'il prenait sa douche avec quelqu'un d'autre, mentalement parlant. Soudainement il se rendit compte que Spock le voyait sans doute nu. Il cessa tous mouvements et ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Mon dieu il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité ! Le docteur se mordit les lèvres et actionna rapidement l'eau pour se rincer, ne se souciant même pas de la température glacée. C'était tellement embarrassant ! Une chance pour lui que Spock ne parle pas en e moment même.

 _« Docteur. »_

Il avait pensé trop rapidement apparemment. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se taire comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude !

« _Je vous conseille de d'augmenter la température de l'eau, vous risquez de tomber malade. »_

Plus rouge que la planète Mars, Leonard stoppa l'eau et sortit en trombe de la douche attrapant la première serviette qu'il vit pour s'enrouler dedans.

-Je ne peux même plus avoir un moment d'intimité ?! Maudite bourrique aux oreilles pointue ! Est-ce que je viens te parler quand tu prends ta douche moi ?! S'exclama le docteur essayant de cacher ses troubles derrière une de ses colères typiques.

 _« Ce que vous avancez ne peut pas être concevable puisque-«_

-Tu es coincé dans mon esprit je sais ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie d'avoir un vulcain qui me parle alors que je fais tranquillement ma douche… C'est…

 _« Troublant ? »_

La voix de Spock avait revêtue un aspect inattendu, McCoy sentit son cœur s'emballer mais ne préféra pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant et enfila avec rapidité ses vêtements.

-Bref… Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser aujourd'hui… Il fallait que je sois aux arrêts ! C'est pas croyable ! Jura le docteur, tournant en rond dans ses appartements.

 _« Vous morfondre sur votre sort ne va pas changer les choses docteur. »_

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Déjà que quand on est en permission sur une planète c'est comme une torture pour toi !

 _« Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. »_

Bones haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta un instant.

-Je rêve ou tu viens encore d'utiliser une expression humaine ? Demanda-t-il soucieux, Tu es malade ? Ton état empire ou un truc du genre ?

 _« Rien de tout cela Leonard, il est simplement logique que j'emploie certaines de vos expressions pour avoir une meilleure communication avec vous. »_

-Hum… Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Si ta logique implacable pouvait me faire sortir d'ici ça serait merveilleux… Grommela le docteur tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

 _« Hélas je crains que la logique ne puisse rien pour vous. »_

-C'est marrant c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit il y à peine 2 minutes, tu sais je me demande si tu es vraiment aussi intelligent que tu ne laisses voir, pour être polis… Grogna le docteur, cherchant une quelconque activité pour tromper son ennui.

 _« Si vous me laissiez finir, docteur, je pourrais vous exposer une échappatoire à votre ennui et vous montrer que mon esprit n'est pas aussi étroit que le vôtre. »_

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de l'élégante insulte que Spock le coupait déjà :

 _« En effet notre cher capitaine vous a mis au arrêt pour quatre jours, donc vous êtes dans l'obligation de cesser vos fonctions pendant ces quatre jours, cependant il y a point sur lequel le capitaine Kirk a été négligeant : il n'a pas précisé que vous étiez obligé de rester dans vos appartements. Donc vous êtes libre de vous déplacer dans tout l'Enterprise sans être en faute. »_

Un large sourire vint progressivement s'installer sur les lèvres du docteur. Spock était vraiment un génie !

 _« Juste logique, docteur. »_

Leonard était trop heureux pour faire une réflexion au vulcain. Les yeux pétillants et un sourire dévorant son visage, il se leva de son lit, déterminé à surprendre Jim. Il devait avouer que parfois il aimait la logique impeccable de Spock.

\- Tu as vraiment refait ma journée mon cher Spock, je te revaudrais ça un de ces jours ! S'exclama McCoy en se levant et attrapant au vol son pull réglementaire bleu.

Il l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre et parcouru le couloir, accordant de beaux sourires aux membres qu'il croisa. Ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, peu habitués à voir le docteur d'aussi bonne humeur.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver sur le pont ou il fit une entrée discrète mais cependant remarqué du lieutenant Uhura qui lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il lui fit signe de ne pas le signaler aux autres. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus rieur et un sourire discret de confession s'installa sur ses lèvres, laissant le passage à Leonard. Tel un chat, le docteur vint se glisser derrière la fameuse chaise du capitaine ou se trouvait un Jim soucieux et pensif.

\- Alors ? Quoi de beau dans l'univers, capitaine, pas de météorite, de tueurs psychopathes ou de tarés vengeurs en vue ?

A l'entende de cette voix faussement doucereuse et cet accent typique du sud, le capitaine se retourna d'un bond. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement et un air exaspéré recouvrit son visage.

\- Docteur McCoy… Quelle surprise ! Si je me souviens bien, je vous ai mis aux arrêts pour quatre jours, pas plus tard qu'hier n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le capitaine, trouvant le large sourire du docteur plus qu'étrange et effrayant.

-Sauf votre respect mon très cher capitaine, il semble que vos ordres n'est pas été assez précis et que j'ai tout à fait le droit de circuler sur l'Enterprise ou bon me semble ! Claironna joyeusement le docteur

Haussant ses sourcils, le capitaine se leva et se mis en face de son officier médical, croisant ses bras et attendant une explication plus précise de son vis-à-vis. Le docteur, toujours aussi fier de lui, adopta la même position que son capitaine. Attisé par le curieux échange entre les deux officiers, le personnel s'était détourné et fixait d'un œil intéressé le spectacle.

-En effet, j'ai une petite longueur d'avance sur vous qui n'est pas des moindres… Avança le médecin.

Puis il continua son petit monologue, n'hésitant pas à renchérir avec des gestes tel un diplomate. Il récitait à la perfection les informations que Spock lui avait glissées quelques minutes auparavant. Leonard jubilait de voir les sourcils de Jim se froncer puis se hausser et ses lèvres se pincer. Jim ne pouvait pas trouver de faille, son cher Spock était la voie de la raison après tout !

 _« Je trouve cela très gratifiant, docteur, je dois avouer que votre façon de manier les mots n'est pas des moindres non plus »_

Le sourire de Leonard s'agrandit d'avantage, un compliment de Spock, c'était comme une sorte d'évènement tellement la chose était rare. Autours des deux hommes, le personnel discutait plus ou moins discrètement, cachant mal leurs sourires en coin.

-Bien… Je vois que vous avez de bons arguments pour vous défendre docteur. Je vous donne raison, il est vrai que mes ordres n'ont pas été formulés correctement. Cela dit, je doute que vous y soyez parvenu tout seul mon cher, je pense même que quelqu'un vous a aidé, mais après tout ce n'est que mon avis, et puis avoir une telle connaissance du règlement me fais penser à quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Assena Jim, sans cesser de fixer son ami avec un sourire taquin.

Bones devint blanc puis rouge avant d'adresser un sourire plein de dent à son capitaine. Jim regarda ce changement d'état d'un drôle d'œil, impatient de savoir ce qu'allait répliquer son ami.

-Je vous ferais remarquer capitaine, que moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de tricher ou de faire du gringe à une jolie prof pour avoir une note au-dessus de la moyenne à l'Académie.

Jim ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson rouge sans pouvoir répliquer. Leonard eut un large sourire et s'inclinant légèrement de manière théâtrale avant de repartir en sens inverse pour la baie médicale. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et il tourna la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard sombre du lieutenant des communications.

-Pas mal votre petit discours, ça laisse à réfléchir. Le complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci, mais c'est vrai que j'ai été pas mal aidé, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver seul à cette conclusion.

Nyota lui lança un regard étonné, cherchant à savoir qui aurait pu bien aider le docteur. Se rendant compte de sa faute et voyant la question de Uhura venir, il se reprit d'une voix faussement enjouée :

-Il est vrai que avoir un ordinateur avec autant de données sur le code du commandement ça aide !

Nyota hocha la tête et se mis à rire discrètement, le docteur la suivie dans un rire un peu plus forcé.

-Et bien on peut dire que vous ne manquez pas de ressources docteur. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire charmant.

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Leonard ! Demanda gentiment le docteur, tout laissant le passage au lieutenant dans le turbo-élévateur.

-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Nyota également. Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux personnes. Le docteur sentait des pics de douleur lui parsemer l'esprit et Spock était étrangement silencieux alors qu'il avait failli gaffer. Leonard se promis d'interroger le vulcain plus tard, pour l'instant il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez. Nyota se retourna vers lui dans un geste de précipitation :

-Oh j'ai failli oublier, est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous donniez ceci à Spock, quand il se réveillera, j'aurais bien voulu lui rendre avant mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui rendre avant. Je pars bientôt pour une formation sur les nouveaux types de communication et je pense que je ne pourrais pas lui rendre en main propre avant longtemps et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Uhura avança sa main, le poing fermé. McCoy, curieux ouvrit sa main et laissa la jeune femme lui glisser l'objet en question au creux de sa paume. C'était rugueux mais chaud au touché, de plus en plus curieux ouvrit légèrement sa main pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Il sentit une chaine se dérober entre ses doigts et il les serra d'instinct. Le docteur voyait une légère lumière bleue filtrer dans l'ombre de sa main. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que le pendentif représentait. Il releva la tête vers le lieutenant qui regardait avec un air indescriptible plaqué sur le visage.

-Donc les rumeurs sont vraies, ce satané goblin a laissé tomber une superbe femme telle que vous, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Sortit le docteur, ne cachant rien de son mécontentement. Au lieu d'une réaction heurtée, Leonard eu à faire au rire cristallin et franc de Nyota. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogatif, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette soudaine hilarité. Ne savant comment réagir, le docteur resta légèrement confus de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ou était la chose drôle dans le fait de se faire plaquer. La jeune calma ses élans, posant une main sur sa poitrine et tentant de faire taire les hoquets de fou rire qui la prenait.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est Spock qui a rompu ? Demanda-t-elle la voix encore rieuse et les yeux pétillant tournés vers McCoy. Non, non, je sais que toutes les rumeurs disent ça mais je peux vous certifier que c'est moi qui est mis fin à notre relation.

-Mais… Spock encore je peux comprendre, mais il était aussi froid et distant pour que vous vous détourniez de lui ? Interrogea le docteur surpris de l'aveu de la femme.

Nyota appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt du turbo et croisa les bras, l'air un peu plus sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire, Spock à sans douté été le plus attentionné et doux que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais le problème... C'est que depuis quelque temps, il était assez distant et soucieux. Même s'il me rassurait je savais que quelque chose avait changé, pas du jour au lendemain bien sûr mais petit à petit il a commencé faire de plus en plus de séances de méditation et qui était souvent très longues. Quand j'entamais la discussion sur ses… divagations, il fuyait et évitait à tout prix le sujet.A force d'observation, j'ai enfin remarqué ce qui ne tournait pas rond: ses sentiments étaient tournés vers une autre personne. Bon je sais, ça parait incroyable sur le moment, j'avoue avoir été heurtée sur le coup et profondément vexée. Le fait que Spock aime une autre personne sortait presque de l'irréel. Puis en réfléchissant bien et prenant du recul, j'ai pensé que si nous rompions, ce serait mieux pour nous deux. Même si j'avais découvert son secret, je sais qu'il n'aurait rien dit, à cause de sa conscience, même s'il est vulcain je sais qu'il serait resté jusqu'à la fin avec moi pour ne pas me blesser, et puis ce genre de choses n'est pas permis dans la culture vulcaine. Je lui ai même conseillé d'aller voir cette personne en question, de laisser un peu sa patience de côté et de laisser ressortir on côté humain au moins pour une fois.

Après cette déclaration, le silence s'abattit abruptement et Nyota appuya de nouveau sur le bouton pour remettre en marche le turbo-élévateur. Le docteur d'habitude si tempétueux, brilla par son mutisme. Il regarda cette femme avec un profond respect, s'il avait su qu'une telle chose s'était produite, il n'aurait jamais engagé la conversation sur ce sujet. Son cœur tremblait contre les remparts de sa poitrine, ce n'était pas normal mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Le pendentif qu'Uhura lui avait confié lui brulait la paume ou alors le serrait-il trop fort ?

-Et bien… Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette version de l'histoire… C'est vrai que cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'état d'esprit de Spock. Débuta le médecin d'un ton calme, tentant de faire abstraction que le vulcain en question était avec eux.

-Il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez sur Spock, Leonard.

Le sourire mystérieux que lui adressa le lieutenant, acheva de convaincre le docteur que la conversation avait pris un tournant des plus inattendus. Mal à l'aise, le docteur garda poliment le silence et se contenta de poser son regard n'importe-ou autre que sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le turbo s'arrêta enfin après quelques minutes, qui parurent interminable pour le médecin.

Il se tourna enfin vers Nyota et lui laissa le passage.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre formation, je me demande ce que va devenir l'Enterprise sans son meilleur lieutenant en communications. Avança courtoisement Leonard, sortant à son tour du turbo.

\- L'Enterprise va me manquer, mais je sais qu'avec le meilleur médecin à bord, rien ne peut lui arriver, bonne chance à vous aussi Leonard. Lui répondit Nyota, un large sourire sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons vers un couloir immaculé de l'Enterprise.

Le médecin ne comprit pas pourquoi le lieutenant lui souhaitait bonne chance. Gardant cette pensée de côté, il fourra un peu négligemment le pendentif dans une poche de son pantalon, refusant de l'observer et d'y penser plus longtemps.

Spock était bien silencieux, lui qui aimait tant commenter les faits et gestes des autres ne trouvait rien d'autre à redire que de se murer dans le silence. Leonard ne s'en retrouva que plus gêné.

Le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements se fit dans un silence de plomb et avec un esprit en effusion pour Leonard. En effet de multiples questions apparaissaient maintenant en surface de son esprit, toutes tournées vers Spock.

 _« Vous prenez la mauvaise direction, vous avez dépassé la baie médicale Leonard. »_

La voix du vulcain fit sursauter le médecin quelque peu perdu. Revenant sur ses pas, il passa les portes de l'espace médical.

-Docteur McCoy ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici, vous êtes en repos ! S'exclama une infirmière accourant vers lui.

-Oh la barbe ! Je pense être un assez grand garçon pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou pas ! Non mais c'est pas vrai je suis docteur pas un bébé cadum ! Répliqua Leonard sur un ton plus que convainquant, faisant rapidement fuir la pauvre infirmière en retraite.

Non content de son effet, McCoy s'éloigna vers son bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder dans tous les coins pour vérifier si tout était bien en ordre. Il pensa qu'il commençait à devenir comme Scotty avec l'Enterprise, cela le fit sourire.

-Alors Spock, on a retrouvé sa langue ? Demanda Leonard alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

 _« Je méditais, mais avec une multitude de pensées et uniquement concentrée sur ma personne, vous comprendrez qu'il est assez compliqué de garder ne serais-ce qu'une minute de concentration. »_

-C'est ça et moi je suis le Pape… Railla le docteur, partagé entre l'amusement et le dédain.

 _« Remettrez-vous ma parole en question Docteur ? »_

Spock le provoquait, son ton était plein de défi, finement caché mais avec le temps Bones avait fini par le discerner parmi les fréquences parfaitement modulé du vulcain. Il haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête, ce petit jeu ne se terminera donc jamais. D'un autre côté, Leonard n'en fut qu'un peu plus heureux.

-Exactement Mr. Spock, je pense que vous me cachez encore une petite chose, la conversation avec mademoiselle Uhura vous a affecté n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua le docteur, fouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait ouvert.

 _« Aucunement, je ne suis pas capable d'être aussi illogique docteur McCoy, je ne suis pas qu'impulsion comme vous. »_

Attrapant quelques dossiers sanguins de patients, le docteur réfléchissant à sa prochaine réplique. Quand ils s'engageaient dans un débat, chaque réparties étaient importantes, c'était comme dans une partie d'échec ou chaque coups pouvaient devenir fatals. Un seul faux pas dans cette danse et l'un ou l'autre pouvaient exploiter l'erreur de son adversaire. Tous deux étaient devenus experts et avaient fait de ces débats, un rituel, épuisant leur capitaine mais essentiel pour les deux hommes.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de votre logique ! A vous tous seul vous êtes illogique. Excusez-moi mais pour un monsieur-je-ne-ressens-rien-mais-je-suis-capable-de-frapper-un-psychopate-à-mort-parce-que-je-suis-en-colère vous êtes pas mal d'en votre genre !

 _« Vous ne parlez là que d'un évènement en particulier, ma logique reste intacte dans toute les situations et je pense que même si je restais bloqué dans un turbo-élévateur, je ne ferais pas de crise de colère et de peur. »_

En refermant la porte de son bureau, la mâchoire du docteur se contracta. Ce moment avait sans doute été le plus honteux de sa vie. Le turbo s'était arrêté soudainement, bien sûr il était seul. Claustrophobe il avait commencé à paniquer et quand il quelqu'un avait enfin daigné répondre à son appel d'urgence, il se trouva que se fut Spock qui était en visite dans la salle des machines. La colère avait rapidement pris le dessus face au ton impassible de son vis-à-vis et la peur plus la colère du docteur avait donné un mélange étrange qui devait être très amusant pour le vulcain. Leonard aurait pu enchainer sur une autre réplique mais il s'avoua vaincu :

-Satané goblin au sang vert !

McCoy aurait presque pu sentir l'air satisfait du vainqueur. Leonard se promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce un de ces jours. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au chevet de Spock.

 _« Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire docteur ? »_

Leonard ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, contemplant l'homme qui était allongé. Il n'avait pas changé mais savoir qu'il était dans son esprit était plus que perturbant. A chaque instant il s'attendait à voir les yeux charbonneux et profond du vulcain s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui, sa bouche s'ouvrir et articuler quelque chose.

« Leonard. »

Le docteur sortit de ses pensées, puis se rapprocha d'avantage du vulcain.

-Pas de panique Legolas, je veux juste m'assurer que mes gentils collegues font bien leur travail. Expliqua Leonard d'un ton se voulant neutre

Sans laisser le temps à Spock de commenter, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras dénudé du vulcain pour vérifier la perfusion.

 _« Leonard ! Non ! »_

Bones n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'intervention de Spock qu'une vague puissante de chaleur l'assaillit, faisant trembler ses membres et lui faisant voir des étoiles, mais cette fois-ci aucune douleur pour accompagner cette fournaise, bien au contraire. Les pensées du docteur se déconnectèrent, par tous les dieux qu'avait-il encore provoqué ?

* * *

Je sais je suis bien cruelle de couper ce chapitre à un moment si fatidique, et je vous laisse carte blanche pour me tuer. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence mais j'attendais le début des vacances pour finir et publier ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour tout vos avis et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

La porte de la chambre claqua, tremblant sur ses jambes le docteur passa comme un courant d'air, poussant difficilement la porte de la salle de bain, le souffle cours et les mains recroquevillées contre son uniforme trempé de sueur. D'un pas chancelant il s'avança vers la douche.

 _« C'est trop tard Leonard, le froid n'arrangera rien. »_

Ignorant les conseils de son ami, Leonard entra dans la douche et appuya vivement sur le bouton d'eau froide. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu mais le docteur s'en moquait, il se préoccupait maintenant de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était que pur plaisir et désir qui animait cette soudaine flamme mais cela ne parvenait pas à enlever les ressentiments de Bones. Il avait provoqué tout ça et Spock pouvait le voir. Assis sur le carrelage, l'eau glacée se transformait peu à peu en cascade de feu sur sa peau. Leonard ne savait même plus à quel moment il avait retiré ses vêtements. Les choses échappaient au contrôle du docteur et cela lui faisait doucement peur. Son esprit était en émulsion et penser ne faisait qu'aggraver son état.

 _« Leonard. »_

Pourquoi la voix de Spock avait-elle changée, pourquoi était-elle plus suave, plus douce ? Leonard frissonna et sentit son corps se tendre d'anticipation. Mais de quelle anticipation ? Le docteur mourrait d'envie de se toucher mais il résistait. Il savait maintenant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie était bien éveillée mais il s'interdisait, il ne pouvait pas.

 _« C'est inutile de résister, Leonard il faut que vous vous soulagiez. »_

Le docteur avait l'impression que plus le vulcain parlait, plus son envie s'accroissait. C'était impossible, pas Spock.

-Spock… Qu'est-ce qui… m'arrive ? Parvint à articuler Leonard, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

 _« Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler Leonard, vous devez vous défaire de ce désir. »_

-Peux pas…

 _« J'ai conscience que cette situation est embarrassante, mais faites abstraction et laissez-vous aller. »_

Bones secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne devait pas. Il sentait tout autour de lui, même l'air était devenu palpable. Des piques de feu lui vrillaient les reins mais Leonard les réprimaient en plantant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains.

 _« Laissez-moi vous aider. »_

La voix de Spock était ferme et avait acquis un timbre bien plus profond et grave. Le docteur, contenant son souffle saccadé pendant une seconde, il ne savait que répondre au vulcain, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit mais il le sentait, il était là parmi tout le brouillard de ses pensées. Il ne répondit pas, il ferma simplement ses yeux en signe de reddition. A partir de ce moment, la chaleur se fit plus ardente faisant gémir Bones.

Le bon docteur se retrouva sur le lit, sans pouvoir se rappeler de comment il y était parvenu. Etalé sur le large matelas, les frissons reprirent de plus belle, couvrant son corps d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Ses yeux restaient fermés et il lui semblait sentir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Ses sensations s'étaient décuplées et soudainement il eut l'impression que de longs doigts vinrent jouer sur sa peau excessivement sensible. C'était impossible, il était seul dans la chambre. Les doigts survolèrent son torse en une caresse fantôme qui le fit mordre ses lèvres violemment.

 _« Vous semblez m'avoir oublié Leonard. »_

Oh que non, Leonard ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne faisait que penser à lui en prime. Il savait que cette main était celle du vulcain. Il savait que c'était mal mais tout était de la faute de ce satané goblin. Spock ne faisait rien pour l'aider, il aggravait son état, c'était illogique. Pourtant il le sentait, il était près de lui, il aurait parié que le souffle qu'il sentait contre son cou était le sien. La main continua son chemin de feu sur sa peau jouant de sa pulpe pour soutirer des sons peu retenus de la bouche du docteur. McCoy était arrivé à un point ou plus rien ne comptait hormis le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, une part de son esprit était poussé au frontière de cet étrange désir, une partie plus sombre, plus secrète qu'il n'avait jamais révélée à quiconque. Perdu dans le flot de ses sensations, Leonard savait que Spock la voyait, qu'il s'en servait pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Des lèvres espiègles vinrent prendre place à la joncture de son cou. Leonard tendit le cou, laissant libre accès à ces lèvres tentatrices. N'étant pas en reste, les doigts parcouraient maintenant ses flancs puis peu à peu glissaient sur les courbes sèches et définies de Leonard. S'en était trop et cette torture plus que douce devenait insoutenable pourtant Bones se laissait faire, après tout que pouvait-il faire contre quelque chose qui lui dépassait totalement, cette chose qui le possédait dans tous les sens du terme. Alors il se contentait de crisper ses poings sur les draps froissés, de garder ses yeux fermés et de serrer des dents voulant comprimer les frissons qui lui montaient dans la gorge.

Les lèvres se placèrent de façon stratégique sur la jugulaire du docteur, ce qui soutira un gémissement conséquent à Leonard. En son fond intérieur, Bones ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le vulcain était très doué. La main douce vint doucement flâner sur une de ses cuisses et n'attendit pas pour s'y perdre dedans. Le bassin du bon docteur eut un soubresaut et un hoquet de surprise s'éleva dans la chambre. Bones avait perdu pied depuis un moment déjà mais lorsque les doigts doux depuis le commencement, s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son fier membre, le visage du docteur se figea dans un élan de plaisir ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant les soupirs et gémissements qui ne firent que redoubler après cette action.

Avec une sensualité étourdissante, un mouvement de va et vient débuta. Toujours plus perdu, le médecin de bord se laissa volontiers faire, totalement dominé par cette vague qui, ne cessait d'être plus puissante de minutes en minutes.

-Mon…Dieu…

Si cela n'avait été qu'un souffle saccadé de la part de Bones, ce fut un véritable cri intérieur dans son esprit enflammé. Son imagination le menait dans des chemins inexplorés et le laissait divaguer parmi ses désirs si souvent réprimés.

 _« Laissez-vous aller Leonard, je sais à quoi vous penser, vous aimez ça n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez penser que quelqu'un vous touche et vous possède, je le vois clairement dans votre esprit, plus qu'aucune autre pensée érotique."_

En réponse à la voix grave de Spock, McCoy avala difficilement ne se rendant même pas compte que ces paroles obscènes étaient prononcées par l'habituel imperturbable . La main ne fit qu'appliquer un rythme plus soutenu et plus sadique comme reliées aux mots du vulcain, passant de la douceur à une brutalité sans répit. Les lèvres qui n'étaient pas en reste se prirent descendre sur son torse maintenant couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, accompagnant ce geste d'une langue mutine et taquine. La tête penchée en arrière et les jambes écartées, Bones imaginait et tombait désormais dans un autre monde ou il ne savait plus ou commençait et finissait son être et son esprit. En revanche il avait maintenant un prénom sur la forme masculine qui peuplait ses songes troublés et fiévreux.

 _« Venez Leonard. Viens pour moi. »_

Un orgasme inouïe faucha le docteur qui la bouche ouverte en cri muet de plaisir, déchira les draps déjà en piteux état de ces doigts crispés. La phrase résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit, gravant la voix posée de Spock dans sa mémoire à jamais. Leonard le sentait, serte les fameux doigts d'or ne recouvraient plus sa peau mais il était toujours là, il le regardait, il veillait. Bones plongea dans une inconscience réparatrice, emportant avec lui le souvenir d'un désir enflammé maintenant assouvi mais pas pour autant éteint.

Fidèle à son poste, Spock contempla l'humain dormir, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Sa simple affection était maintenant devenue une obsession. Leonard ne réalisait pas encore mais ce qu'il avait déclenché avait provoqué le début de la chute de son masque impénétrable. Spock ne considérait pas l'homme comme un virus malvenu, au contraire. Il sentait déjà son corps s'éveiller, bientôt sera venu le temps de le regagner, de quitter l'esprit confortable de son hôte. Comment vivre sa vie rationnelle de Vulcain alors qu'il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus époustouflante et illogique qu'il soit ?

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il tombe pour Leonard ? Malgré ses calculs tous correct, Spock devait en convenir que l'amour malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un phénomène simplement biologique et hormonal, dépassait toutes les lois du possible et de la rationalité. Quoi qu'il ne se passe, Spock resterait sur le chemin de la logique… Autant que possible. Il avait commis une grande faute et il ne savait que penser de la réaction de Leonard au petit matin. Le bon docteur l'avait touché, il lui avait touché la main, le principal point de connexion pour un vulcain. C'était sa faute il n'avait pas suffisamment parlé de sa culture à Leonard. Mais comment lui parler d'un sujet aussi intime alors qu'il ne rêvait que de le faire sien.

Les autres ont coutumes de dire que les vulcains ne peuvent pas rêver, qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser de place à l'imagination à cause de leur trop grande vue pragmatique des choses. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais Spock était spécial, il était demi-humain et demi-vulcain, des rêves il en avait connu serte peu mais assez pour trouver cela fascinant. Beaucoup étaient en réalité des rêves en rapport à Vulcain, mais il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps c'était la silhouette solide du docteur qui venait peupler ses nuits. Tout d'abord interloqué, il s'était peu à peu habitué et avait même enjouement à attendre le prochain rêve en sa compagnie. L'évidence lui avait alors sauté aux yeux et l'incertitude l'avait envahis. Bones était tout son inverse, il était impulsif, souvent grognon mais aussi très délicat et amusant quand la situation s'y prêtait. Il était également très intelligent ce qui intéressait beaucoup Spock, cependant ce qui avait conquis son cœur et l'avait plongé du côté illogique de la chose, c'était la pureté de l'âme de son ami. Bien sûr elle n'était pas parfaite, quelque chose de parfait est quelque d'inintéressant à étudier, mais une âme comme celle du docteur était bien plus satisfaisante et fascinante. Quand Leonard dormais, il prenait un secret plaisir à étudier de plus près son esprit, classant les précieuses informations en lui.

Tous ces souvenirs, ces moments tristes, joyeux, amer tous mélangés. Spock savait que c'était du voyeurisme mais il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il analyse et qu'il range. C'était la seule chose logique qui lui restait.

Lentement, il entra dans une méditation nécessaire, tant de questions le tourmentaient. Ou était-ce plutôt des affirmations qu'il déniait. Mais la culture vulcaine était basée sur la vérité et l'honnêteté et les actes qu'il avait mis en œuvre jusque-là ne faisaient que confirmer son état d'esprit, si seulement l'esprit vagabond de Leonard était resté en place et n'avait pas été si intéressante au point de faire ce genre de choses, ces choses dont il s'interdisait et qu'il mettait sous clé au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi était-ce aussi facile pour l'humain de faire ressortir cette facette de lui alors qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de la restreindre.

Spock savait pertinemment la réponse et les réactions de Leonard à son encontre ne faisaient que confirmer que le docteur n'était pas des plus innocents. Bientôt il devra quitter l'esprit de Leonard et la marche à suivre s'en trouverait changée et tous ses calculs avec. Connaissant le docteur, celui-ci voudrait des explications sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais comment expliquer à un humain que toucher la peau d'un vulcain alors que celui-ci est transe de guérison et que cet humain en question est garant de son esprit, les lies forcement d'une façon naturelle d'après les rites vulcains.

Tant qu'il n'aura pas regagné son corps, Spock juge que toute approche est vaine. Il fallait être patient avec le docteur même s'il sentait déjà cette impatience si peu naturelle à son caractère monter au plus profond de son cœur.

Spock après de multiples scénarios imaginé, en conclu que la meilleure solution était de retourner sur Vulcain et après avoir effectué le rituel qui le ferait revenir dans son corps. Puis il suffirait d'aller voir sa mère, sa mère était humaine donc il était logique de la consulter pour avoir un maximum de conseil sur le comportement des humains et de leurs ressenti ainsi que de leurs réaction. Spock aurait fermés les yeux s'il avait pu, il divaguait, il venait à peine d'achever une sorte de relation charnelle avec un homme en prouvant tout ce qu'il reniait et il cherchait encore un côté logique à la chose.

Il était L'Enfant des Deux Mondes, l'hybride, l'homme et le vulcain, tout résidait dans cette description, il était donc naturel qu'il y est un pourcentage d'illogisme dans les actions qu'il entreprenait. Toute cette histoire lui montait bien trop à la tête et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Quand son esprit aura rejoint son corps il aura d'autres responsabilités, un poste à assurer et le docteur également, Spock était sûr que le docteur pourrait comprendre ça.

Puis quand Leonard se réveillera, il n'aura que de vague souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit. En tout cas Spock s'arrangerait pour que ce soit le cas. Il ne voulait pas que le docteur soit sous l'emprise d'émotions fortes comme il avait l'habitude de l'être, cela ne ferait que dégrader la situation actuelle.

Une sonnerie retentie dans la chambre calme du docteur. Insistante, Spock savait déjà de quoi il en retournait. Il entreprit alors de réveiller doucement l'esprit de l'homme. Il éparpilla les rêves distrais de Leonard et fit le clair dans ses souvenirs, il s'engagea à ce qu'ils soient le plus flou possible, même si ce n'était qu'une parade.

 _« Leonard, quelqu'un essaye de communiquer avec vous. »_

\- Qu'est qui s'passe ? Marmonna le docteur en se retournant dans son lit.

 _« On vous appelle par le biais de votre communicateur. »_

Bones ouvrit grand les yeux, une urgence, quelqu'un était blessé. Sans prendre soin de regarder l'état dans lequel il était, il se saisit de l'appareil et d'un geste maladroit le rapprocha de son oreille :

-Docteur McCoy à l'appareil, que ce passe-t-il ? Annonça Leonard d'un ton nerveux et autoritaire.

'C'est à propos du Commander Spock, Docteur, ces signaux vitaux s'affolent et… il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez voir ça'

\- J'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. Le nœud qui s'était créé dans sa gorge n'avait pas permis à Leonard d'utiliser une voix grognon comme il en avait l'habitude, c'était beaucoup trop perturbant pour se laisser aller à ce genre d'émotions.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son haut d'uniforme, le docteur s'arrêta, mon dieu c'était lui qui avait pensé de cette façon ?

-Tss… Tu payes rien pour attendre goblin aux oreilles pointues… Marmonna-t-il tout en fermant la porte de ses appartements.

 _« Si vous le pensez, cependant, pour l'instant je constate que votre verve a sans doute affectée votre sens de l'observation Leonard. »_

Le docteur croisa les bras en s'appuyant sur les parois du turbo-élévateur et réprima un bâillement malvenus, sa tête était encore dans le brouillard malgré la nouvelle qui le préoccupait.

\- Ordinateur, traduction s'il vous plait. Asséna Leonard en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment le vulcain n'avait pas compris le principe de 'tu ne parles pas avant que je n'ai eu mon café.'

 _« Votre haut est à l'envers. »_

Les lèvres de Leonard se crispèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent dans un élan de dramatisme. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

 _« Au contraire plus de 21,8 pers… »_

-Oh toi t'avise pas de ramener ta science ! D'ailleurs ont peut savoir ce qu'il se passe par chez toi ? Je veux dire pas ton esprit mais ton corps… Enfin tu m'as compris ! Bougonna Leonard, il tentait de se remettre son tee-shirt sans effort mais cela s'avéra infructueux et alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, son visage était carmin et ses cheveux était dans un tel état qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il sortait de son lit, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

 _« Et bien, il se trouve que le processus de guérison a été plus rapide que je ne le pensais et que mon corps à maintenant retrouvé toutes ses fonctions vitales. »_

En effet, ce qu'avait provoqué le Docteur McCoy n'avait fait qu'accélérer le procédé en vue d'une liaison complète avec Leonard, à l'exception que celle-ci était totalement fortuite et inopinée.

Leonard n'eut que le temps de rejoindre le biolit ou était étendu son ami que Jim lui tombait déjà dessus.

-Il faut que tu vois ça Bones ! C'est totalement incroyable ! En à peine quelques heures il est redevenu comme avant, à l'exception qu'il est toujours dans le coma mais...

-Depuis quand James T. Kirk est-il médecin ?! Pousse toi veux-tu ? Je ne peux même pas l'examiner ! Ordonna Leonard en tirant Jim par le bras sur un côté du lit.

Impressionné par l'autorité que dégageait McCoy sur son capitaine, l'infirmière de service n'osa pas s'avancer.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez constaté les faits ? Demanda Bones, d'une voix presque inaudible tant il était concentré sur les relevés de Spock.

\- Vers 3.05 heures terrestre, docteur j'étais de garde quand je faisais le tour de la baie pour vérifier si tout était en marche et comme vous l'avez ordonné à tout le personnel plus tôt, je venais régulièrement voir le commandeur Spock pour vérifier si rien n'avait bougé, j'étais déjà aller le voir deux fois auparavant et la troisième fois j'ai découvert ce que vous avez maintenant sous les yeux. Ses signaux qui étaient très faibles et lents sont revenus à la normale mais pourtant je n'ai pu constater aucune mise en mouvement ou recouvrance de conscience de la part du patient, ensuite j'ai préféré vous appeler.

Bones hocha la tête, en effet il pouvait voir que le vulcain avait récupéré toutes ses facultés hormis celle de se réveiller. Relevant la tête il regarda son capitaine, celui-ci l'observait et semblait l'interroger de façon muette. Ses yeux dévièrent sur le corps inerte de Spock, il avait retrouvé un teint normal et sa respiration était repartie de plus belle de concert avec les battements du cœur.

-Très bien, vous avez bien travaillé, aller vous reposer vous l'avez bien mérité.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre.

Ne voulant pas contredire le docteur à la réputation colérique, la jeune infirmière s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que rapidement, laissant les deux hommes en face à face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Bones ? Questionna Jim croisant les bras sur son torse ne manquant pas de fixer son ami.

-Ce que j'en pense c'est qu'est-ce que fait le capitaine debout à trois heures du matin dans ma baie médicale alors que le marchand de sable est passé depuis bien longtemps. L'interrogea Leonard un air suspect plaqué au visage.

Jim prit alors une pose plus inconfortable et commença à faire les cent pas pour échapper au regard espiègle de Leonard.

-Et bien… J'étais venu voir Sélina, enfin mademoiselle Marti pour avoir des nouvelles de notre bon vieux Spock et je sais que j'aurais pu m'y prendre plus tôt… Mais en même temps j'avais… Hum un dossier important à finir sur la planète que nous avons quitté enfin tu te rappelles, et comme je rentrais je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas venir voir… Et puis je suis la capitaine, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais de mes journées docteur McCoy ! Revenons-en à Spock tu ne peux pas lui demander ?

A la réponse plus qu'agitée de Jim, Leonard ne répondit que pas un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin, Kirk n'avait pas changé depuis l'académie toujours un aussi grand charmeur et tombeur de ces dames. Et toujours aussi doué pour détourner la conversation.

-A vos ordres, Spock, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ? C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation avant et… Arrête de te marrer toi ! Franchement je voudrais bien te voir à ma place !

Le capitaine incapable de rester sérieux se mordait férocement les lèvres pour ne pas rire et plantait ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains.

 _« La marche à suivre est très simple, il va falloir rentrer en communication avec mon père, il est l'un des seul à connaitre le rituel pour permettre à mon esprit de retourner dans mon corps. »_

A l'évocation de son père, Leonard sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre, Sarek était connu pour être l'un des êtres le plus respecté et le plus sage dans l'univers. Comment faire pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant cet homme, qui de plus était le père de Spock.

 _« Mon père n'est en aucun cas un ennemi Leonard, c'est un vulcain très redouté mais vous ne devez en aucun cas le craindre, il est vrai qu'il peut paraître intransigeant mais en réalité c'est un vulcain très accueillant et ma mère vous guidera. N'ayez aucune crainte. »_

Les mots ainsi soufflé par le vulcain eurent raison de son anxiété. Il devait tenter de ne pas craquer, ce n'étais pas le moment de créer un incident diplomatique. Etalant sa main sur son visage comme pour enlever sa fatigue, se redonnant constance, Bones se tourna vers Jim qui attendait patiemment au côté de Spock.

-Il va falloir que l'on contacte l'ambassadeur Sarek, seul lui sait ce qu'il faut faire d'après Spock. Prononça le docteur, d'un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, cette impression de ne plus contrôler la situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

 _« Ce que vous pensez est ridicule et illogique, nous sommes deux à partager cette situation. Votre comportement a été d'une étonnante rigueur pour un caractère tel que le vôtre. »_

La réaction du capitaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer à ce commentaire qu'il ne savait qualifier de vexant ou de flatteur :

\- Nous verrons ça demain au petit matin je pense que nous méritons tous une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Il faut que je reste auprès de Spock, pour vérifier que tout reste dans l'ordre. Rétorqua Bones tirant une chaise pour s'y assoir.

Jim l'arrêta d'une traite en posant une main ferme sur son épaule, il obligea le docteur récalcitrant à se lever.

-Quand je dis tous les deux c'est tous les deux pas seulement moi, c'est un ordre du capitaine. Tu as une tête à faire peur et puis ne t'en fais pas pour ton Roméo j'appelle quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

Bones releva la tête et donna son accord. Il était vrai qu'il était fatigué, pourtant il avait bien dormit, si bien qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait fait avant de se coucher. Jim lui donna une claque puissante dans le dos qui lui remit les idées en place.

-Je ne voudrais pas que mon Chef Médical tombe raide de sommeil demain matin ! Ajouta Jim les yeux rempli de malice. Et puis tu vs sans doute parler devant beau-papa il ne s'agirait pas de bailler devant lui, ce ferait mauvais genre.

-Parce qu'un capitaine qui pervertit mon équipe médicale c'est mieux sans doute ? Quel exemple tu fais ! Rétorqua Bones en vérifiant une dernière fois l'état de Spock.

-Mieux qu'un docteur grognon et toujours bourré d'hypos, je suis sûr que tu prends plaisir à les utiliser sur moi espèce de monstre !

Tous les deux se dirigeait vers les portes automatiques tout en se lançant des piques toutes plus puériles les unes que les autres.

-Je suis ton aîné un peu de respect !

-Je suis ton capitaine et tu obéis à mes ordres !

Un sourire aux lèvres, McCoy administra une claque derrière la tête de Jim. C'était un foutu gamin mais ou en serait-il s'il n'avait pas été là ? Jim lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en retour et ricana à l'air offensé de Bones. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les appartements de chacun et s'adressèrent un regard chaleureux.

-Prend soin de toi Bones.

-Toi aussi Jim, au fait qui est au commande de l'Enterprise ? Demanda curieusement Leonard.

-Chekov pourquoi ? Répondit Jim en haussant ses sourcils.

Leonard se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de rentrer dans sa chambre. Quel gamin irresponsable laisserait un autre gamin aux commandes d'un vaisseau comme celui-ci à part Jim ? Le docteur s'allongea ou plutôt plongea dans son lit et ses yeux se fermèrent au simple contact des draps frais. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever ses vêtements tant la tentation de glisser dans le monde des rêves le prenait.

-Tu es toujours là Spock ? Marmonna Bones d'une voix déjà lourde.

 _« Je méditais mais je suis toujours là docteur, puis-je vous demander ou est l'intérêt d'une telle question ? »_

-Je croyais que tu étais partis, c'est bête hein ? Mais je sais que tu pars dans peu de temps… Je pensais…Enfin…

La fin de la phrase de Leonard fut abrégée par le filet du sommeil étendu sur l'esprit du docteur, cependant Spock avait compris son sens.

« Je ne partirais que quand j'en serais forcé Leonard, pas avant. »

Au fin fond de son sommeil, Leonard cru sentir une douce caresse sur sa joue. Ses rêves venaient déjà le distraire de cette impression et l'enfermer dans un doux monde où tout était possible.

* * *

J'ai conscience que j'ai été très très lente pour poster se chapitre mais mes études m'empêchaient de le terminer et de le poster plus vite, j'en suis encore vraiment désolée et tous vos gentils review m'encourage à continuer et à rattraper mon retard. Je voulais le poster avant Noël, c'est un peu mon cadeau de Noël et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !

Merci encore et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

-Heureux de vous revoir Docteur McCoy, que serait le pont sans vos remarques toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres.

McCoy n'adressa même pas un regard à Jim, ses mains nouées d'anxiété et sa posture tendue renseignait quiconque le décelait, le stress évident du docteur. Spock faisait silence radio et bientôt il aurait à faire face à la situation la plus irréaliste qui soit, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, le jeune capitaine ne regarda pas son ami mais il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, je sais que je ne suis pas le plus doué pour prédire les meilleures situations mais je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

-Ouais si tu veux dire par là que tout va bien se passer pour le gars le plus malchanceux de l'univers ? Eh bien, tu en as du courage ! Maugréa le docteur s'écartant du capitaine. Et puis qui te fait dire que je vais m'en sortir ? Que Spock va peut-être mal supporter le choc.

-Mais arrête de te morfondre ! Normalement c'est toi qui me fais la morale pas moi ! Alors ressaisi toi bon dieu après tout tu es médecin, tu sais ce que tu encours mais tu sais aussi que cela peut être un succès et pour vous deux. Continua Jim en rattrapant Bones dans une coursive.

Le docteur soupira et pris sa tête entre ses deux mains. Jim n'essaya pas de faire d'autres commentaires, en réalité il avait hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'il reprenne tranquillement leur mission. Spock lui manquait et voir son ami dans cet état était insoutenable. Bones était tout sauf ce qu'il voyait en ce moment, il l'avait vu furieux, en colère, triste, joyeux et bien d'autre chose mais jamais aussi désespéré et si peu sûr de lui. Jim se demanda si cela cachait quelque chose mais il ne préféra pas importuner Leonard alors que celui-ci contrôlait à peine ses émotions.

-Ecoute Bones, en tant que capitaine de l'Enterprise et ton ami, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, même si je dois vendre mon âme au diable c'est compris ? Et je sais que tu t'inquiètes plus pour Spock que toi, ce qui un jour te jouera des tours, mais Spock ne se laissera pas aller, il est robuste tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Bones ne rajouta rien mais hocha la tête, après tout il savait que Jim avait raison.

-Et puis tu devras bien accoucher de bébé Spock un jour ou un autre n'est-ce pas cher docteur ? Rajouta Jim avec un clin d'œil.

-La ferme Boucle d'Or ! Autr-

'Passerelle au Capitaine'

Jim se dirigea vers le communicateur le plus proche et ouvrit la fréquence pour répondre :

-Kirk j'écoute

'L'ambassadeur Sarek souhaite vous parler en privé, ainsi qu'au docteur McCoy'

-Très bien merci lieutenant, transférez le dans mes appartement et sur fréquence brouillée. Kirk terminé.

Le ventre noué, Leonard suivit Jim. Le trajet lui parut infiniment long et le fait que le vulcain dans son esprit ne lui parle pas l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ce satané goblin était toujours muet quand il ne fallait pas.

Ils prirent tous deux une chaise dans le bureau de Jim en attendant l'ambassadeur.

-Comment cela se fait-il que Sarek soit au courant ? Questionna abruptement le docteur. U n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller tout baver sans permission c'est ça ?

\- Quelle permission ? Tu m'aurais planté au moins six hypos dans le cou plutôt que j'aille lui dire ce qu'il se passe ici. Rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de Bones

\- Six hypos ? Tu parles ! Je t'en aurais mis au moins 20 et pas dans le cou si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

'Salutation messieurs'

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vivement en direction de la voix qui venait de surgir de nulle part. Le visage calme de Sarek venait d'apparaître sur l'écran d'affichage. Calmement, il observait les deux humains, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

-Longue vie et prospérité, ambassadeur Sarek. Le salua Jim en faisant le signe du salut vulcain

-Longue vie et prospérité, monsieur. Copia Leonard, il essaya un instant de mimer Jim mais ne rencontra que l'echec, il cacha alors sa main l'air de rien.

-Longue vie et prospérité à vous aussi messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps que vous m'expliquiez clairement la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement. Commença Sarek avec une voix aussi posée que celle de Spock. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit capitaine, mon fils serait impliqué dans une situation pour le moins peu commune est-ce bien cela ?

-Tout à fait ambassadeur, en tout cas une situation que nécessite votre aide selon ses propres dires.

-Pardonnez-moi cette interruption Capitaine Kirk, mais je ne vois pas mon fils à vos côtés, lui serait-il arrivé malheurs, ou ce trouve-t-il en ce moment même ?

Leonard prit un temps pour réfléchir sur la réaction de Sarek. Il se demandait si c'était la logique qui le guidait ou tout simplement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son fils. La mine sévère et fermée de leur vis-à-vis ne permis pas au docteur de déceler l'information qu'il voulait. Soudainement le regard de l'ambassadeur, qui était alors posé sur Jim, s'intéressa de plus prêt à McCoy. Les yeux du docteur ne purent alors plus se décrocher de ces orbes sombres. Spock avait bien les yeux de son père et cette même sensation de mise à nu rien qu'en les fixant dans les yeux.

Sarek semblait chercher quelque chose en lui qui échappait à McCoy. Bones mis fin à cet échange en se tournant vers son capitaine.

-Capitaine je demande la permission de m'expliquer auprès de l'ambassadeur.

-Accordée.

Leonard se leva donc de son siège et fit face à l'ambassadeur sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

-Si votre fils n'est pas là en ce moment même c'est en raison d'une mission qui à échouée sur la planète Altaïry avec les Angorans. Commença Leonard faisant appel à sa mémoire. Le peuple de ce monde, c'est avéré avoir des coutumes bien différentes des nôtres malgré leur ressemblance physique avec les humains, leur peuple n'était pas non plus très avancé que ce soit technologique ou médical. Le capitaine Kirk nous avait chargés, Spock et moi-même, de proposer un traité avec les Angoran pour que Starfleet puisse exploiter leurs mines de Soridium qui servirait notamment à plusieurs entreprises de raffinement de carburant avec son pouvoir riche et très utile. En échange Starfleet leurs aurait apportés l'aide médicale dont ils ont besoin et le soutien nécessaire pour améliorer leurs performances technologiques. Lors du premier échange avec le représentant de ce peuple, nous nous étions convenu à l'avance que ce serait votre fils qui traiterait la question du Soridium, seulement le chef des Angorans s'est mis en colère contre votre fils quand celui-ci s'est mis tout naturellement. Nous avions explorés les mœurs de ce peuple mais aucune information ne précisait que ces personnes étaient férocement contre la logique elle-même. Le fait que Spock parle logiquement du traité a poussé le représentant à lâcher des bêtes pour le moins féroces sur nous sans nous laisser le temps de le raisonner ou de nous exprimer. S'en est suivit une course poursuite avec ces animaux, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une impasse et les moyens de communication avec l'Enterprise était coupé nous laissant donc la seule solution d'engager un combat contre ces bêtes pour sauver nos vie en attendant des renforts. Spock a été d'un sang-froid remarquable et un soutien indispensable pour ma personne, il m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie et je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça. Alors que nous pensions en avoir finis avec ses monstres, l'un d'eux s'est jeté sur Spock alors qu'il me protégeait. La blessure qui lui avait été infligé était grave et empoisonnée, j'avais moi-même subit ce genre de blessure mais à un degré moindre que votre fils. En tant que de médecin j'ai fais mon possible pour limiter l'hémorragie et c'est à moment-là que… votre fils pour préserver son esprit en quelque sorte, l'a… transféré dans le miens. Ensuite je me suis réveillé sur l'Enterprise, Spock était physiquement dans le coma mais psychiquement mon esprit acceuillait son katra et il était bien éveillé. Voilà la raison pour laquelle votre fils n'est pas ici aujourd'hui et que nous sollicitons votre aide.

Leonard inspira un grand coup se rendant compte qu'il avait à peine repris son souffle lors de son récit. Il remarqua alors deux paires de yeux le regarder pour l'un fasciné et l'autre intéressé. Sarek le regardait sous un nouvel angle et semblai mettre de nouveau paramètre d'expertise alors qu'il se faisait sa petite idée.

-Vous abritez le katra de mon fils.

La réponse brève de Sarek et pratiquement soufflée ne mis que plus mal à l'aise Leonard, le pire étant qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Cependant il resta fièrement sur ses deux pieds, il avait déballé ses sentiments et avait expliqué clairement la situation au père de Spock. Il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sarek, que pouvait-il bien penser de lui maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sarek ne demandait-il pas plus d'information ou n'argumentait pas par rapport à ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

\- Je suppose que le corps de mon fils est maintenant arrivé au terme de sa transe de guérison Docteur McCoy ? Demanda Sarek ignorant maintenant totalement la présence de Kirk. Si c'est le cas il faut impérativement que votre vaisseau fasse route vers Vulcain, le katra de Spock pourrait causer de sévères dommages sur votre système humain. Je vous donnerais alors d'avantage d'indication quand vous serez arrivé.

Leonard hocha poliment la tête en signe de compréhension. Jim s'apprêtait à parler mais l'ambassadeur lui coupa la parole.

-Une dernière question Docteur McCoy, Spock communique-t-il avec vous par le biais de son esprit ?

\- Oui ambassadeur, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette communication que j'ai pu être informé de la situation et que nous vous avons contacté. Spock m'avait préalablement expliqué qu'il n'y aurait que vous qui pourriez arranger cette situation. Expliqua calmement Leonard bien que ce n'était que de façade.

Ce fut au tour de Sarek de hocher de la tête dans sa direction. Il noua alors ces mains, faisant légèrement bruisser sa tunique sombre. Intrigué par ce geste Leonard ce demanda ce qu'il signifiait. Pourtant le visage de Sarek représentait la sérénité même, il semblait hautain mais McCoy savait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Il sentait que Sarek était un homme bon, vulcain mais bon.

-Messieurs mes obligations me contraignent à abréger cette communication, cependant j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre rapidement cette conversation sur ma planète. Docteur McCoy, Capitaine Kirk.

La communication fut coupée abruptement ne laissant pas le temps aux deux hommes de poliment prendre congé également. Leonard continua de fixer l'écran qui était désormais noir et éteint. Puis il tourna son visage vers son capitaine qui se levait déjà.

-Aller Bones, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre autrement beau-papa ne va pas être content.

Leonard fit rouler ses yeux, Jim faisait vraiment une fixation sur lui et Spock. Pourquoi il s'obstinait à les voir ensemble tout le temps ?

-Dit-donc Jim serais-tu jaloux de la relation que j'entretiens avec Spock au point de me faire des remarques toutes les 5 minutes ?

Jim se retourna vers lui avec un sourcil espiègle redressé. Bones connaissait cet air et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'engager un duel puéril.

\- Epargne-moi ce look de beau gosse ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire, Rappela Bones en se dirigeant vivement vers la sortie. Va plutôt donner tes ordres pour qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec cette histoire à dormir debout !

-A vos ordres capitaine McCoy ! Asséna Jim avec une moue boudeuse et déçue. Prépare bien Spock pour le voyage, je pense que vous serez directement téléportés pour aller sur Vulcan. Il prit la pose et regarda McCoy d'un air désespéré. Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrête avec tes expressiond es années 2000, ce n'est même plus dépassé, c'est…

-Ringard ? Proposa le docteur, regardant le PADD qu'il tenait à la main d'un air absorbé.

\- Tu vois ? Même ça c'est plus à la mode ! Franchement il faudra que tu aille voir un docteur pour ce petit souci ! Répliqua le capitaine d'un air sérieux déguisé.

McCoy releva les yeux et lui adressa une mimique infantile avant de s'évincer de l'appartement de son ami. Si cet homme ne les tuait pas tous un jour, il le tuerait à coups d'hypo bien placés !

Arrivée à sa baie médicale, il prit bien soin de vérifier l'état des lieux et prendre les rapports auprès de son équipe médicale avant de se diriger vers le lit qui était destiné au Commander Spock. Il tira le rideau qui avait été mis en place pour le garder à l'abri des regards curieux et posa une main hésitante sur le front du vulcain. Il réprima le frisson qui le parcourait et pris conscience que tous les signaux vitaux de Spock était en alerte, tout était déréglé et sa température, même pour un vulcain était anormalement élevée. Une bouffée de compassion envahi le docteur voyant le vulcain se battre pour sa vie.

-C'est la dernière ligne droite, mon ami. Souffla le docteur avant de descendre sa main sur la joue pastel et brulante de Spock.

Une étrange impression le prit, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il tenta de saisir le sens de cette sensation mais des pas se firent entendre, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il ramena sa main dans sa poche de pantalon tout en faisant mine de vérifier pour la énième fois l'état du vulcain.

-Docteur, le téléporteur est prêt à vous accueillir vous et Monsieur Spock, sous les normes médicales que vous avez recommandées. L'interpella l'infirmière Chapel.

Bones hocha la tête, en tout cas Jim n'avait pas trainé en termes de rapidité. Une civière fut apportée pour transporter Spock, Leonard suivit l'opération d'un œil vigilant et suivit l'équipe hors de la baie quand tout fut prêt.

Tout le personnel se détournait pour voir l'étrange phénomène mais Bones n'en n'eut cure, il devait accomplir sa mission. Le chemin jusqu'au téléporteur lui paraissait long. Il prit la décision de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et même s'il regrettait déjà, lui semblait nécessaire. Il se concentra et fit le vide dans sa tête.

Il soupira et abandonna ce qu'il allait faire. A quoi bon essayer de parler à ce maudit elfe s'il ne lui faisait aucun signe. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il avait survécu grâce à lui et qu'ils avaient partagés une expérience unique. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de Spock, avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'aurait irrité ?

Avait-il vu la réelle nature de ses sentiments ?

Leonard pinça l'arrête de son nez. Ne pas y penser, c'est tout ce qui fallait faire, il fallait que Spock regagne son corps au plus vite et qu'enfin sa vie redevienne tranquille et normale. Il s'installa sur un plot du transporteur et posa sa main sur la civière qui transportait Spock et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Jim, qui était arrivé bien avant lui, lui adressa un signe de tête. Bones le regarda et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, il réalisait enfin ce qu'il allait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt et salua son ami avant de se tourner vers l'enseigne chargé du téléporteur.

\- Energie.

Son souffle se bloqua et une lumière éblouissante bien connue l'enveloppa. Bientôt, il fut sur pieds, rematérialisé et tentant tant bien que mal de supprimer son éternel nausée, dû à la téléportation. Il vérifia si Spock était toujours là et il remarqua le changement de décor, plus lumineux, ouvert et la température étouffante.

\- Enfin vous voilà, j'attendais votre venue.

Le docteur releva la tête à l'entente de la voix profonde et grave qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Ses yeux azur confrontèrent les orbes charbons de Sarek. Il avala lentement.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Une fois encore je n'ai pas été très rapide pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Néanmoins je vous remercie une fois encore d'être aussi fidèles et tous vos messages et review me font très plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
